


The Fallen awakes

by Hunter24



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fights, Fist Fights, Pirates, Smut, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 36,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter24/pseuds/Hunter24
Summary: Jiu was a guard that though being a guard for the kingdom was her life, a safe haven. In a matter of minutes she learned the truth of the once safe haven when a base was attacked and left her for dead.She got help by a group no other than Insomnia - know to have the best fighter in the sevens seas. She joined as their captain Sua knew she would be useful.As she join they find another person what was in her same shoes who wouldn't know what to think"Your betrayed the kingdom!""They left me to die!""You should have stayed dead""DAMNIT YOOHYEON IM TRYING TO KEEP YOU ALIVE FROM THEM""You need to trust me Yoohyeon""They will find you all!""Kill me then Jiu."
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 23
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

Time has change, people change, everything can change in a blink in an eye. Minji or now Jiu saw it happen overnight going from the kingdoms guard to now a rebel, a pirate. Something she vows she would never be in the past. Jiu was looking out in the sea on top of the ship thinking of her past. Thinking of the old Jiu. She pulled her guards sword out as she looked down at her own reflection in sword. She looked back up at the blue clear sky and the deep blue ocean. She throw her blade as hard as she could knowing she can't go back now. After she saw what the kingdom can do so near innocent civilians she knows she took the wrong vows. 

"Jiu" Some girl said in a deep voice as Jiu turned to that name. The people on the ship gave her the name as a sign as starting a new life, a new chapter "The captain want to speak to you" 

"I'm coming Dami" Jiu said as she followed Dami to the captain quarters. Jiu still doesn't know much the members of the crew on this ship. Even though it's been months at this point since she joined. Most of the crew on this ship still is very cautious around Jiu. 

Dami opens the door and let's Jiu go in first. Jiu could the see the captain of the boat, Sua sitting on the desk spinning a dagger on her hand, trying to distract herself as she said "Jiu take a seat. We have stuff to discuss" 

"You called for me captain?" Jiu said as she did was Sua said. 

Sua chuckled as she put down the dagger as she said "Calling me captain now? That's a change" 

"Its been 2 months I more than used to it now" Jiu said as she leaned back and rested in the chair 

"Actually I wanted to speak with you about that. Your connection to the rich and corrupted" Sua said as she got off the table and pulled out a map "If we want to bring them down quicker we need to hit them where they hurt the most" 

Jiu knows where this is going "You do realize captain that if we want to hit them where is hurts we will be wiped out like it's nothing, even with the best fighters across these 7 seas we wouldn't make it"

"Oh I'm not thinking of kingdom yet Jiu" Sua said as she winked at Jiu. Jiu was confused as Sua circled a spot "We take out their supplies and crew to get it" Sua said as she pointed at the spot. She signal Jiu to look. Jiu and held her hand out as Sua passed her the feather with Ink. Jiu circled 2 more area. 

"Those are the other area we can look out for supplies." Jiu said as she see Sua smiled wide "This post deals with their food and crops, there is people working there against their will, slaves" Jiu then pointed out the other area as she said "Here is where they have their weapons and other supplies for weapons. The problem is that if one is attack we will only have 6 days to get the other one before word spreads" 

"Unless they think it's all an.... accident" Sua said 

"What are you thinking captain?" Jiu asked as she was more confused now than ever. 

"They think your were captured. The kingdom's greatest guard taken away, probably dead! What if you just randomly escapes and go to that supplies station and you work on the inside" Sua said as she circled around Jiu. 

"That could work" Jiu said as she tighten her grip on the chair, getting a bit nervous. 

"Perfect" Sua said as she made Jiu face her as she said "I knew you would be a perfect member of our crew here on Insomnia" 

"And what if I wasn't?" Jiu asked as she was curious. 

Sua chuckled as she said "Simple. Either are little.... worker or dead. It was one or the other" 

Jiu chuckled as she said "Glad you saw me as a crew member" 

Sua chuckled as she moved back to her seat "Tell the wolf our next course of target." 

"Understood captain" Jiu said as she got out of her seat and exit the captains quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiu opens the door and could see a few other crew members chilling out, while others to maintaining the ship. 

Jiu goes up to the upper deck of the ship where two more were there. One was chatting with the other on while she was steering the boat "Hello Gahyeon, Siyeon" 

"Hey bunny!" Gahyeon said as she chuckled, seeing Jiu sigh from that name.

"What do you want Jiu?" Siyeon asked as she kept her eyes out on see. 

"The captain sent me" Jiu said as she saw Siyeon turned to her, giving Jiu her full attention "We have a new location to go. It's a supply safe for the corrupted king. We destroy that then we are step closer." 

Siyeon smirked as she said "Understood, finally some action, I'll let Handong know so she can get supplies ready" 

Jiu nodded her head as she left the two of them. Jiu once again doesn't know much about the two of them only that they are sisters. She knows that they are the newest members in the group before Jiu showed up. Jiu looked back at the two of them as she made her way back to her quarters where she could see another member and roommate Handong chilling out and reading a book. Handong was one, if the not the only one who has really showed kindness to Jiu when she first entered the ship. Though the other members on Sua's crew warn her not to be on her bad side. 

"Hello Jiu. Seems like the captain gave you a mouth full" Handong said as she was reading through old scripts, still trying to understand the language. 

"Not really just asked for location of diffrent supply areas. Then she ripped into me a bit saying I could have been dead or their little play things" Jiu said as she layed down in her makeshift bed. 

Handong chuckled as she said "That's our captain alright" Handong "You think you can help me more on your guys language a bit?" 

Jiu got up and walked over as she said "Of course I can Handong."

The day turned into night as most of the crew fell asleep. All but Jiu who is on the main deck looking out in the ocean. She did this every night to help her clear her head as time goes on. 

"For someone who's part of the corrupt you are being such a rebel" Someone said as Jiu sighed, happy it wasn't the captains voice but Siyeon's voice. 

"You being a rebel yourself wolf" Jiu said as she turned to face Siyeon. Siyeon scoffed at that as she walked over to Jiu. 

"I wanted to ask you something" Siyeon said as she leaned on the side of the ship "Did you think your were fighting for the right cause part of that kingdom?" Siyeon asked as she had that well-liked stare wanting to hear the answer. 

"I grew up in it. We were taught growing up who ever is against the kingdom are bad. My father was and still is the head captain of their army. I was quickly going up the ranks" Jiu said as she didn't face Siyeon. 

"When did that change for you?" Siyeon asked. 

"We had a situation in our kingdom. Someone was stealing food and resources. I was order to execute them when this person was found. Me being me at the time I didn't question it. When they caught the person and brought them to me it was a kid. A kid was stealing for and resources for her family who wasn't well... I saw the fear in this kids eyes as I heard my father yelling at me to end it now. So i did." Jiu said as she stopped recalling that moment. See looked over at Siyeon and her eyes went high hearing this "I couldn't get that situation out of my head, I got attacked by my dad as he said I showed weakness and he transport me to another station. Which is the one you guys attacked and the rest is history." 

"Sometime the corrupt makes us do stuff so it will help them in the end no matter what it is" Siyeon said in her sharp tone "It's late you need to sleep before our captain can see you stayed up late" 

Jiu chuckled as she said "Wow the lone wolf concerned for me?" 

"Don't push or you will be underwater Jiu. Good night" Siyeon said as she walked away. 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Strike her down now Minji! Show the people in our kingdom we don't go easy" The head knight yelled as Minji flinched.  
"SHE IS ONLY A KID" Someone yelled in the crowd as other were joining not wanting this kid to die "JUST LET HER GO!"   
Minji started to shake as she couldn't bring herself to do it.   
"LET MY SISTER GO PLEASE!" Someone yelled in the crowd. The older boy was running toward the front. He tried to stop Minji but the other knights stop him "LET HER GO SHE WAS GETTING FOOD FOR US. SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!" The brother yelled, trying to struggle through but the knights were not letting him.   
"MINJI! NOW" The head knight yelled as he looked at the brother "Or he gets the same fate" Minji looked over at the brother and can see tears running down his face. Minji brought her blade up as she was still shaking.  
"DON'T PLEASE!"   
Minji swung down as red painted the floor and the lifeless body fell to the ground. Minji looked at her blade that was now covered in blood, she was happy that no- one can see her face and see the pain she is in for doing that.   
"NOOOOOO" The brother yelled as he started fighting with the guards to pick up her sister again. Other people joined until it was too much and the brother ran to see his sister's bodies. He kneeled down and held her close. He looked up and said "SHE WAS ONLY 12! A CHILD!?"   
Before Minji can say anything the head knight walked over with his Sword down as he swung down at the brother. The street was now painted more red as his body fell down, holding his sister tight "Then you could join her. Kill anyone that fights back now. Minji follow me" The head Knight said in a calm tone. _  
Jiu wakes up in a cold sweat looking around to see she was still on the ship. She took a couple deep breaths as she saw no one was in the room. It was only her. Jiu looked around as she calmed herself down it's only a dream Jiu thought as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.   
She got ready and went up to the main deck as she saw everyone up. She saw everyone working hard as she went to go help her crewmates "Someone slept in huh" Dami said in a cold tone as she was tuning up the cannons on the ship.   
"Just a nightmare, drop it Dami" Jiu said as she heard Dami chuckle.   
"Don't worry we all get those from time to time" Dami said as she tied up the last cannon "Just make sure our captain doesn't know that you spelt in. Handong said you were mopping the lower floor to cover for you"   
Jiu sighed in relief as she knew Sua didn't like it when anyone was slacking on anything.   
"GOOD MORNING LADS" The captain yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing to hear what the captain had to say.   
"Best we hear this it's only a one time thing" Dami said as Jiu nodded.   
"Today is a big day for us!" Captain Sua said as she draws her sword out "We made it ahead of schedule and thanks to our new friend here we have a place to raid"   
Everyone cheers as Jiu stayed quiet still not knowing how to feel about the situation still.   
"The place we will be raiding is actually the corrupt supply locations. We go in take what we want and we leave! Simple as that" Captain Sua said as Jiu eyes grew wide hearing this. Jiu knew that this was part of the plan that they talked about.   
"We are about a day away from the location so everyone get your weapons ready and your spirit strong cause we will bring that supply location to ash!" Sua said as everyone screamed in joy. Everyone went their way as Jiu stood there in shock as Dami patted her back as she said " Well this will work well"   
"That wasn't part of the plan" Jiu said as she was walking away.   
Just then she felt a hand grabbed her arm. She turned and saw it was Handong as she said "Confront her and you will be underwater. It's best for you especially just to be quiet"   
Jiu said nothing as she tried to get out of Handong's grip but started to feel Handong's nails dig into her skin as she said "I'm serious. You are a good fighter we don't need you dead"   
Jiu sighed as she said "Fine" Handong nodded her head as she let go of Jiu. Jiu walked away as she got ready for the attack on her old supply land. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sua looked out around her ship as Siyeon stood there beside her as she said "Jiu seems like she had a couple words for you captain" 

"Trust me I know she does after I told her a false plan of sneaking her in and we attack from the inside" Sua said as Siyeon kept a calm look on her face. 

"I'm guessing you said that so she can tell you what at each island" Siyeon said as she started to steer to boat. 

"Even though it's been 2 months with her I still don't trust her. She need to work for it... send on our crew members to try to kill her" Sua said as she looked over her crew. 

"Got it. What if she dies?" Siyeon said as she knew not to ask to many questions. 

"Then we lost someone who had good info. Simple" Sua said as she turned to face Siyeon "Any more question?" Sua said as she face Bora with an stern look on her face. 

"No more captain... I'll send someone her right now" Siyeon said as she took a deep breath and walked away. Sometimes in Siyeons eyes Sua doesn't make any sense but she knows best not to question her too much or bad things will happen to her and Gahyeon so she stays quiet. 

Jiu started working on one of the lower decks as she was packing a couple things up. She then heard foot steps but these were different from everyone else's. She knew that some members of this crew really don't like her cause of her past but no ever tried to attack her before due to her fighting back ground. She looks to the side and could see just a random cleaver from kitchen prep. She then heard the person take someone out of their pocket. Jiu stood up still with out looking and quickly ran over to grab the cleaver. She turned and saw a man standing there with his sword out as he ran over to attack Jiu. Jiu with out think quickly dodge his attack and swung the cleaver down on his should. He fell down and screamed in pain as she dragged him to the upper deck by the handle. 

The scream caught the attention of everyone on the boat as they circled Jiu and now the man with a cleaver in his neck/shoulder. Jiu took a deep breath and said to everyone "You guys don't have to like me. Just don't come after me. I have been nothing but good for you all and this will happen if you cross me" Jiu said as she ripped the cleaver out of the guys neck and swung down, hitting his face with the cleaver, not strong enough to kill him. She looked at Sua who was watching on the higher deck smirking. 

Jiu knew this wasn't smart but she moved her way away from the group of people and walked right towards Sua who was watching over "I know you sent him to fight me Sua" 

"Oh no more captain huh?" Sua said as she leaned a on the wall calm as ever. 

"You think this is a sick game of yours to do th-" Jiu said as she stopped as Siyeon was in front of her with her sword out to Jiu's throat. 

"Watch your tone Jiu... remember your place in my crew" Sua said as she signal Siyeon to lower her sword. Sua walked over as she said "Think of it as a little test for you. You have been here enough so it was time to see how you truly are Jiu" Sua said as she pulled her blade out and brought it to Jiu's throat pushing a little more and little more each time "For all I know you still could be working for what we are against and I don't want my crew dead" 

"You ju- hmm" Jiu tried to speak but could feel the blade sinking in more and more into her throat. 

"Choose your next word wisely Jiu" Sua said "It won't happen again cause you passed but you understand correct?" 

Jiu stayed quiet as she looked at Siyeon and right behind her is Gahyeon a bit scared on what's going on. Jiu took a breath as she said "I understand captain" 

Sua smiled as she said "Good" as she removed the blade from Jiu's throat "Cause we need you on this Cree and I need them to trust you. Show that you can fight and they will know you have their back" Sua said as she walked away. 

Jiu placed her hand on her throat as she could feel a bit of blood coming out of her throat. Siyeon sighed as she looked over everyone as she said "Get rid of the body please and someone clean up the blood" everyone started to move as Gahyeon went over to Jiu to check on her cut. Siyeon looked over and said nothing. 

"Jiu come with me let's get it cleaned up" Gahyeon said as Jiu followed her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gahyeon got a cloth as she started to wipe down her neck as she said "Sorry about my sister... she can be a bit of a jerk but she is nice... just protective." 

"She was doing her job to protect the captain when she clearly knows she that the captains knows how to fight" Jiu said. 

"Siyeon is Sua's right hand women. Even though we are new before you showed up for some reason Captain Sua trust her more than her own crew" Gahyeon said "I recall one day she came back into our room covered in sword marks, bruises and everything only to have a smile on her face as she said 'I'll keep us safe now" Gahyeon finished as she ringed the cloth out. 

"I bet you 20 silver that Our captain is sleeping with your sister" Jiu said as she smacked by Gahyeon in the arm. 

"You are crazy" Gahyeon chuckled "But you might be right" 

Jiu chuckled as it was quiet between the two of them for a bit as they both didn't know much about each other that well. Gahyeon was first to break the ice as she said "You know you could have gotten killed right there if Captain didn't say anything. I saw that look in my sister's eyes and it mean she wasn't going to back down." 

"You seen that look before huh?" Jiu said as Gahyeon nodded her head as she put the cloth in water to soak. 

"She was always protective of me growing up. She wants the best for me and make sure I grow up safely" Gahyeon said. 

"She did a really good job so far" Jiu said. 

"I'll tell her you said that" Gahyeon chuckled "An- 

"We made it early get ready" Dami said as she interrupted the two of them "Time to raid this place" 

Jiu and Gahyeon nodded as they made their way up to the main deck. Jiu ran to the front of the boat as she looked over and can see the land. She her sword ready as well as something to cover up her face as everyone thought she was dead. 

"Good call Jiu I was about to ask you to do that" Captain Sua said as she face her "We go in to destroy everything. We take what we need and we burn the rest, got it?” 

"Understood... captain" Jiu said as Sua smirked as she made her wait to rear of the ship "Let's get ready my crew! We attack the moment we dock!" 

The cheers roared through the boat as they got closer. Sua looked out as she yelled “LET’S CAUSE CHAOS FOR THEM NOW” as they finally made it their way on the land “Handong want to start this?” 

Handong nodded her head as she got off the ship and walked over. The Knight walked over and said “Reason to be here?” 

Handong said nothing as she grabbed the knight by the neck as she thrusted her blade right between their helmet and rest of the suit, killing him instantly. Handong waved her hand as they got off the boat. Sua walked off as she said “Insomnia... charge now!” as all of the crew came starting to charge towards the island. A few knights saw this and before they could do anything the pirates quickly tackled them or stabbed them on the spot. Sua looked back and saw Jiu was still holding back. Sua chuckled as she said “Come on Jiu let yourself go and join in on this! They are no longer your family after they decided to throw you to the side. Join in this raid” Sua said as she shoved her forward towards what was happening. 

Jiu caught herself before she fell as a Knight came at her full speed. Jiu acted quickly as she dodge his attack and quickly sliced him right in the neck and quickly fell on the ground dead. Jiu took a couple deep breaths as she saw the now dead knight. She quickly looked behind her as another knight came at her full speed. Just before she could attack a sword was thrown right hard enough that the knights head came clean off. She looked to the side and saw Dami walk over and grab the sword. 

Jiu kept going forward as she saw some of the pirate crew members through torches at the supply area as they quickly caught on fire. She looked around as she saw knights come their way. Jiu got her sword as she took a deep breath as she said to herself  _ They left you to die _ . Jiu got her blade and attacked a couple knights. She blocked a couple of the attacks as she dodge them. She quickly sliced up as one of the knights fell down due to the attack. Another knight saw an opening and tried to kill Jiu right on the spot but then he gasp and blood was slowly coming out of their month and fell down dead. Jiu looked behind and Handong was there as she whipped her blade off. 

Jiu nodded her head as she got back up and saw most of the knights were already down for the count. She looked around and saw a couple surrendered. Jiu walked over to Sua and the rest of the crew as Sua walked in front of another knight who she assumes is the leader of this supply land as she said “You know who we are right?” 

“Insomnia we thought you left long ago” The knight said as he looked up “The kingdom will put a bounty for your head” 

Sua chuckled as she said “I like to see him try. Now I do like bloodshed and I could just kill you and everyone else on this island right now or I will give you a choice. But let’s have fate choose your ending” Sua finished as she grabbed a coin out of her pocket. Jiu knows that coin. It was the coin that let her live after she chose the dagger side. She knows the coin in fake and will always land on the dagger side “Now we have a dagger side or we have the skull. Call it” Sua finished as she flipped the coin. 

“Skull” The knight said as her coin landed. 

Sua looked down at the coin and chuckled. She looked at him and took his mask off and sliced down, killing him on the spot

"Take what we need and burn the rest” Sua said as the others did what they were told. Just as they were about to, another knight showed up and attacked Siyeon. The knight sliced down, hitting Siyeon in the body. Siyeon fell down in pain as she could feel the blood coming out of her cut. Gahyeon eyes went wide as she ran over to protect her sister. 

Jiu saw this and before the knight could do more damage she side tackled the knight and was about to kill her. Her helmet fell off as saw a scared girl underneath the helmet “So who ar- what do we have here?” Sua said as she kneeled down. 

“Captain, she is scared. Most likely forced into the army thing” Jiu said to Sua. 

“She still sliced me down!” Siyeon said as she got mad as she got back up and was ready to stomp on her face.

“Siyeon back down now!” Sua yelled as Siyeon stopped in place. Sua looked down and could see the fear as she said “Jiu bring her on my ship and tie her up... we will finish this” 


	6. Chapter 6

Jiu nodded her head as Dami passed her some rope and Jiu listened to Bora and tied up the scared lady as she brought her to the boat. The girl didn’t struggle as she knew she was already defeated. She looked at the girl who was looking back at the fire that was happening and she just stopped, refusing to walk. Jiu sighed as she picked up the girl and brought her to the ship. She was surprised that the girl didn’t struggle at all. 

Jiu brought her to the lower deck as she tied the girl’s arms above her head as she said “Tell me were you forced into that corrupt kingdom-” 

“I joined” The girl said quietly.

“No one joins cause they want to” Jiu said as she looked at the girl eye to eye.

“Like you know anything about the Kingdom” The girl said as she gave Jiu a death glare. 

Jiu didn’t say anything as she walked away for a second and came back with a barrel as she said “Trust me girl i know way more than you ever will. They are nothing but a bunch of cowards hiding behind that helmet you wore and said it’s for the greater good now i know they don’t let women serve in their military unless they were born into it or they were forced so you better stop the lying or you will get cut up like the other lairs... without a tongue, so please choose your words wisely for you be dead” 

“You know nothing after Minji gave her life to save this kin-” The girl said as Jiu chuckled hearing that.

“Is that what they are calling my legacy? That i died saving that corrupt kingdom?” Jiu said as she took the mask off. She saw how wide the girl's eyes went, why Jiu showed her face “They left me to die, girl.. Take my advice choose dagger everytime” Jiu said as got off her seat and tighten the rope on the girl's arm. She heard the girl wince in pain as she could see blood coming out of her wrist. 

"BUT YOU DIED FOR US!" The girl yelled "They told us you died fighting for us" 

Jiu looked down at the girl and said "They left me for dead" Jiu said as she sat down on the barrel as she facing her " Let me ask you this girl" 

The girl faced Jiu as she asked "Why join something like that?" 

The girl was quiet for a second as she finally said "My dad was sick and I was told by the knights I had to join or he dies... so I did" 

Jiu stayed quiet as she heard foot step coming down to where the two of them are. Sua as well as couple other members if the crew came down. Siyeon followed behind as she wasn't happy. Jiu can see the cut the girl left across her face as well as some parts of her clothing ripped. Sua chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Jiu's shoulders as she said "You got her to speak a bit Jiu?" 

"Just a bit captain... my theory was correct she was forced into this" Jiu said as they both looked the girl.

"Well does this pretty girl have a name?" Sua said. The girl look up and said nothing to her as Sua wasn't having any of it. Sua walked over and kicked the girl right in the stomach. The girl hunched over in pain as Sua grabbed her by the hair as she said "Listen her cutie... either you tell us the stuff we know and we might let you live or the girl you sliced up is going to have fun getting back at you and she bites hard so I will ask you again. What is your name?" Sua said as she made the girl look at her. 

"Y-Yoohyeon" the girl said. 

"Well Yoohyeon seems like you already meet most of my crew. Here is the thing I don't chose if you live or die.." Sua said as she pulled her coin "I let fate chose for you. Call it" 

The coin flipped as Yoohyeon eyed the coin and listened back to Jiu advice "Dagger?" 

The coin landed as Sua looked and chuckled "Get the ship ready to sail we got everything we need" 


	7. Chapter 7

"Your going to let her live like that!?" Siyeon said as she grabbed her sword. 

"Kill her and you will say goodbye to what you hold close Siyeon" Sua said as she saw Siyeon stop in place "Now let's go" Sua finished as she Siyeon sighed as she put her sword away and joined Sua. Sua looked at Jiu and said "Oh and Jiu keep an eye on her" 

"Got it captain" Jiu said as everyone but Handong and Dami joined. They stayed back wanting to know more about this girl. 

"Don't you guys have stuff to do?" Jiu asked as she saw the two stayed behind. 

"Yes but that can wait as we have questions for Yoohyeon here" Handong asked. 

"Good luck" Jiu said as she stayed seated on the barrel as Dami and Handong walked closer to Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon tried to struggle out of it as she heard Handong chuckled as she said "Good luck getting out of those ropes. Now let me ask you something and you won't get hurt okay?" Yoohyeon said nothing. Handong grabs Yoohyeon by the chin as she said "I think it's best you learn how to talk" 

Yoohyeon spat at Handong as she didn't want to speak anymore. Handong eyes went from soft to the eyes of a killer instantly. She grab Yoohyeon by the neck as she said "Learn to open that mouth of your and speak cause if you think I am dangerous wait until you get on our captains side. Be lucky that you are spared" Handong said as she let go of Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon gasped for air as Handong just looked at her and said "I'll ask another time let's go Dami" As she walked away from Yoohyeon and Jiu. Dami looked at Jiu and gave her a look and walked away. 

"Well that was intresting to watch" Jiu said as she faced Yoohyeon "If you do want to see the light of day Yoohyeon just speak when spoken to... it's common manners shit" 

"Why did you join them?" Yoohyeon asked with out facing Jiu.

"Cause they showed me the truth of what I though was for the greater good. Listen to them Yoohyeon they will help you out" Jiu said as she sat down on the barrel. 

"You know I really looked up to you when I was forced to join" Yoohyeon said as she finally faced Jiu "Your just a traitor" 

Jiu laughed as she said "Me?! Your funny Yoohyeon. The kingdom left me to die after I went under water. My own father watched and didn't do anything about it." Jiu said as she got off her barrel and got eye level to Yoohyeon "You know who saved me? This crew did and they welcomed me as their own... Face it Yoohyeon your just another pawned for the corrupt." 

"LIES! The kingdom helped everyone no matter what" Yoohyeon yelled back as she started at Jiu. 

Jiu grab Yoohyeon by the chin and slightly moved her around getting a good long look at Yoohyeon. She brought Yoohyeon close enough so she can whisper in her ear as she said "Your just brained wash. Me and this Crew can show you the truth overnight and you will be in shocked on what the kingdom really does" Jiu said as she let go of Yoohyeon and walked back over to her barrel and took a seat. She leaned back so her back is against a wall as she kept an eye on Yoohyeon. A part of her wants to feel bad as she is being treated like this but also the other side of her is saying she need to wake up and if this is the way then this is the way. 

"So you are just gonna sit there and do nothing?" Yoohyeon asked as she tried to struggle out of the ropes. 

"Not exactly. I'm gonna sit here and watch over you" Jiu said as Yoohyeon scoffed at her. 

After a few hours Yoohyeon fell asleep trying to struggle out. Jiu just sat there and watched as she knew she couldn't do much about it if she wanted to. Just then Gahyeon came down with food for the two of them as she said "She gave up yet?" 

"Not exactly. She tired herself out trying to get out of the rope bindings." Jiu said as she looked over her 

Gahyeon chuckled as she said "She was in shock that's all. First with us kill everyone but her and she realizes that you never died and of course the fact you told her that the kingdom you both cared for was a lie it can put someone in shock" Gahyeon finished as Jiu just stared at her. 

"How's Siyeon?" Jiu asked trying to change the subject to something else. 

"Nothing serious she will just have some bad scaring on her chest and neck that's it. If Sua was not there to tell my sister off that one there would have been dead for sure" Gahyeon said as she pointed to Yoohyeon. 

"You know maybe we should have like a little cell. Sometime she can't get out of" Jiu suggested as Gahyeon nodded in agreement. 

"I'll bring it up with the captain. That might be a good idea. We are using one as storage at the moment so we can probably clear that one out. It's getting late Jiu you should sleep soon" Gahyeon said as she passed Jiu water. 

"I'll sleep later Gahyeon" Jiu said as she gladly took the water and slowly drank out of it "Someone needs to keep an eye on her"


	8. Chapter 8

"I can do that to help you Bunny! You need some rest soon" Gahyeon said as Jiu smile. 

"Thanks kid but you should get some rest as well" Jiu said as she patted Gahyeon head. 

"You know it's tough for me to sleep Jiu" Gahyeon said as Jiu nodded her head as she always knew it was tough for the kid to even fall asleep due to trauma of her past. Even Siyeon tried everything to help her sleep but that kid can go a couple days with out even an hour of sleep. 

"I'll be okay Gahyeon. Go help Dami or Handong out they might need it" Jiu said as she looked over at Yoohyeon.

"Okay yell if you need anything!" Gahyeon said as she walked off. 

Jiu chuckled as she always wonder how sweet of a girl like her joined all of this with her sister. She sighed as she turned back to see Yoohyeon out of her ropes and trying to grab Jiu sword. Jiu acted quickly and grabbed her by the throat as Yoohyeon went for her dagger. Jiu quickly stood up and moved out of the way so Yoohyeon couldn't grab it. She wrapped her arm around Yoohyeon's neck slowly choking her out as she said "They never taught that stuff when you are guard of the kingdom" Jiu said as she kicked Yoohyeon leg out as she made her kneel on the ground "I will say, looking at your wrist and hand, you broke your thumb so you can slide out of the rope... smart" Jiu said as she pushed Yoohyeon so her face is on the floor of the boat. Jiu quickly grabbed some new rope as she tied it up a different way. 

"How the hell did you hear me?" Yoohyeon said as she could feel the tie digging into her skin more this time. 

"You learn a lot of new things where that corruption of a kingdom won't even dare to show" Jiu said as she picked up Yoohyeon by the back of her neck "Get up." Yoohyeon didn't move as Jiu was now not having it. 

" **_Now or else_ ** " 

Jiu saw Yoohyeon widen when she said that and she did was she was told as she stood up. Jiu wasn't having this tonight. She dragged Yoohyeon by the rope bindings on her hand as they moved their way to the cell that Gahyeon talked about. There were a few thing in the cell but nothing Jiu couldn't handle on her own. She took a deep breath as she yelled "Dami can you give me a hand" 

With in second Dami came walking down as she did not to happy that Jiu called her "What's u- why is Yoohyeon moved from her place before?" 

"She got out of them. I'm not waiting until tomorrow until we get this cell clean. Can you please just hold her there while I get a couple things out" Jiu said as Dami was actually okay with taking orders from Jiu this once. Dami took her sword out and held it to Yoohyeon's throat as Jiu quickly cleaned out the cell. 

"How did she even get out of it?" Dami asked Jiu as she carried a couple things out. 

"She broke her thumb so she can slip out. We were never taught that when you are a royalty guard for the kingdom. I'm pretty sure she was a thief or something like that before they took her" Jiu said "She is also quiet on her toes which is another thing they don't teach us" 

"Interesting" Dami said as she saw Jiu finished cleaning out the storage stuff from the cell. Dami put her sword away as she grabbed Yoohyeon by the shirt and tossed her in. Jiu closed the door as Yoohyeon took a moment to breath as she fell down hard. 

"You can't just leave my hand tied up like this!" Yoohyeon yelled as she finally got up. 

"I saw what you did Yoohyeon and I don't really trust you at the moment when you tried to grab my own sword" Jiu said as she now grabbed a wooden chair and just sat across the small cell "You will have a lot of talking to do tomorrow so I suggest you get some sleep before morning rises" 

"What about you? You can't stay awake forever!" Yoohyeon said in an anger tone. 

"You should cutie. There are days in kingdom where we stayed up for days to make sure the king was protected." Jiu said as she saw Yoohyeon's eyes widen "Do you believe now that I was part of the guard" Yoohyeon finally believed her "Or I can tell you that the head guard was my father probably still is but I remember the amount of things he made me do for the kingdom that made me sick at night... but who was I to fight it" Jiu said as she recalled all the horrible things she has done in the name for the kingdom.

Yoohyeon said nothing as she stayed silent knowing now that Jiu is telling the truth. Jiu can see it in her eyes. She took a deep breath as she said "So why did you join? A thief like you would be executed on the spot" 

"They gave me choice cause I was robbing for my family with my dad being ill" Yoohyeon said 

Jiu didn't know what to say as this recalled the kid she killed. It felt almost too real for her. She nodded her head as she saw the captain come down. Jiu stayed in her seat as she could see the now breaking through the stair case knowing now its morning. She sighed as she said "Captain"


	9. Chapter 9

"Jiu" Sua said as she looked over in the cell "So you moved out guest into a cell now huh?" 

"Yes I did. She was able to get out of her bindings without making a sound despite her breaking her own thumb." Jiu said as Sua nodded her head. 

"Impressive for a royal guard huh? They don't teach that stuff to you guys right?" Sua question. 

"No captain. She was a thief before being force to join or her family dies" Jiu said. 

Sua nodded her head as she leaned on the cell wall,looking in seeing Yoohyeon as she tried to keep a straight face, without looking scared. Sua chuckled as she can see right through her as she said "I hope you can speak cause my friend you cut up there has a thing's she wants to talk to you about. That is of course you don't speak to us and keep up this silent game" 

"What do you want" Yoohyeon said as Sua chuckled, finally hearing her voice. 

"I will say you have a mighty fine voice. This is what I want" Sua said as she placed down her blades and kneeled to her level "Its very clear that the kingdom you devoted your life to doesn't care about you" She could see how Yoohyeon doesn't want to believe it "Listen you can help us with bringing them down, so everyone can be free from their grasp" 

"You can't be serious Captain!" Both Sua and Jiu heard. Siyeon came in still beyond mad about what happened to her "Going to have her join?! Its bad enough we have one of the royal ducks with us now we will have two!"

"Siyeon stand down now!" Sua said calmly as she pulled her sword out "Do I need to remind you your place here. They have both been abandon by the shit of a kingdom what makes you think they will give info to them?" 

"Captain we are supposed to be the deadly crew this seas has ever seen not a fucking charity ship!" Siyeon said.

"SIYEON!" Sua yelled that made everyone froze in fear "You are this close to being thrown over board. Now go to my main quarters office and wait for me there. Do I make myself clear?" 

Siyeon went face to face with Sua for a few seconds as she back away and growled "Yes captain" and walked away from everyone. Sua turned back to face Yoohyeon as she went pale just watching what happen. 

"I will make sure she doesn't hurt you. Listen I make sure everything on this go easy and simple. Makes sure my crew is working together rather than stepping up against each other" Sua said "Your kingdom never did that... please join this crew and we will take back what was yours. Yoohyeon you don't have to live in fear. I'll give you time to think" For the first time in the past 24 hours Yoohyeon nodded her head. Sua smirked as she looked at Jiu and said "Keep an eye on her while I go deal with Siyeon" Jiu nodded her head as she sat back down on the chair. 

"Trust me and go to sleep Yoohyeon... it will be best for you" Jiu said "I will make sure no one hurts you" Yoohyeon said nothing as she finally laid down on the bed they have there and slowly closed her eyes. Jiu sighed in happiness as Yoohyeon finally listened to hear. She could feel herself growing tired as Gahyeon came down with Dami. 

"Jiu please get some sleep now. You can sleep here while we make sure no one hurt her" Dami said as Jiu didn't say anything as she fell asleep. Dami sighed that jiu was finally able to sleep. She promise Gahyeon she would make sure nothing happen to Yoohyeon and with Gahyeon you really can't say no. 


	10. Chapter 10

_ "Come with me my daughter" the head knight said as smoke filled Jiu's lungs, she could see everything that was burning from buildings to people burning alive "This village never paid anything to us and this has been going on for a long time"  _

_ "Wouldn't make sense to steal their gold rat-" Jiu didn't even has the time to finish as her own dad slapped her across the face with his metal glove  _

_ "No it is what the king order" Her father said as she looked out in the field "I'm making you do this one Minji. Command them and bring the people who gave this kingdom hardship hell. Do it or else"  _

_ Minji nodded her head as she walked at front on her dad as they both stopped in front of a house. The knights had dragged two people out of the house. Minji looked at the two and it seemed like it was two parent.  _

_ "We had nothing to do with the rest of this village!" The guy said as Minji said nothing, she was scared, she was still so young to be doing any of this.  _

_ "K-kill-" Minji stopped as she couldn't get herself to say it.  _

_ Her father sighed as he said "Kill them both now" the knights nodded as they dragged them away. Jiu could hear them screaming mercy. Jiu looked behind and see two kids there inside the house as the flames slowly grew bigger and bigger.  _

_ "BE LOUDER MINJI" Her father yelled "STEP UP AND LEAD THEM. THIS WILL BE YOUR JOB!"  _

_ "Y-yes father" Jiu said as she was scared. She looked around and could see burning body and people running away.  _

_ "This is not what I wanted...." Minji whispered to herself.  _

Jiu wakes up in a cold sweat and she quickly moved from her chair. She looked around and she was still on the boat as she saw Yoohyeon just watching her as she said "You know you talked in your sleep Jiu" 

"Shut the fuck up Yoohyeon" Jiu said as she rubbed her eyes still waking up. She cursed to herself as she saw Yoohyeon just watching her. 

"You were there at the fire plains" Yoohyeon said "You really were part of the royal guards of the Kingdom" 

Jiu took a couple deep breath as she said "Told you I wasn't lying" as she stood back up and sat back in her chair. 

"The head guard talked about that time while we were in training saying Minji lead it with a fiery fist and slayed anyone who tried to oppose her" Yoohyeon said as she was sitting on the cot.

"Yea those were a bunch of lies. I was a coward, I couldn't tell those knights anything... I couldn't command them" Jiu said as she recalls those times "My father did all the leading and threaten my life. This situation was so serious when it happen.... I recall puking and not being able to look at food the same way after. It was awful" 

Yoohyeon just looked at Jiu as she didn't know what to say. She k knows that she could see the smoke from inside the castle walls and the knights coming back with blood on their armor. 

Just as it was quiet between the two of then Jiu heard footstep coming down. She looked over and could see Sua as well Gahyeon, Handong and Siyeon come down. Jiu's eyes went wide as she saw Siyeon with a bright red mark across her neck as well as almost scratch Marks on her arms. 

"So Yoohyeon what do you say?" Sua asked as she looked at Yoohyeon with almost fire in her eyes. Yoohyeon said nothing. Sua smiled went away as Sua signal for Siyeon to go into the cell. She got her dagger out. Jiu watch as her eyes grew wide thinking that Siyeon was going to stab her. Yoohyeon just watched as Siyeon grabs her bound hands and quickly cut the ropes off. Yoohyeon was in shock as she rubbed her wrist, feeling the blood on her hands now seeing how tight the rope bindings really were. Siyeon left the cell and locked it behind her "Trust must come from both sides so here is my half" 

"What makes you think I'll just try to escape?" Yoohyeon said as she was curious for the answer. 

"Simple Yoohyeon" Sua said as she looked at Sua right in the eyes "Cause I know everyone here will kill you in sight if they see you escaping your cell" Sua turned to Jiu as she said "Your needed in my quarters" 

"Yes captain" Jiu said as she follows Sua. She looked behind and can see how wide Yoohyeon's eyes went when she left. 


	11. Chapter 11

Jiu entered into Sua quarters as Sua said "She is too far up her ass about how the kingdom this or the kingdom that. If that doesn't change I'll kill her myself" 

"Captain with all due respect I was the same for a little bit you need to give some time" Jiu said as Sua sighed. 

"I would normally say yes but listen Jiu we don't have much time until that other island we are PLANNING to raid will get more reinforcements then more than half of will be dead and I can't let that happen!" Sua said as she sat down back at her desk "Clearly she won't listen to anyone but you and convince her that we are not the bad guys. We really need this or she will die and I will make sure of it got it?" 

Jiu nodded her head as Sua signal her to go back to her post. She was walking back and she heard a scream, coming from Yoohyeon. Her eyes went wide as she recalls that Siyeon and Handong we down there. She quicken her paste as she saw Siyeon having her ways against Yoohyeon who was on the ground. Handong was just sitting there letting it happen. Jiu's eyes went wide as she said "What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" 

"Simple. It's an eye for an eye. I'm simply getting back" Siyeon said as she kicked Yoohyeon in the stomach again as Yoohyeon coughed up blood. Jiu couldn't stand aside as she walked into the cell and grabbed Siyeon by the shoulder. Jiu made her turn around as she threw a punch, hitting Siyeon right in the jaw. The punch Siyeon received took her by shock as she stumble back, almost falling in the ground. Siyeon looks up to Jiu as she wiped the fresh blood away from her now cut up lip as she said "Stay out of this. This is personal"

"If I remember correctly Sua told you to stand down from hurting her!" Jiu said as she got in front of Yoohyeon. 

"Jiu move now.." Siyeon said as she got in front of her face. Jiu stood her ground, not wanting to move. 

"What would your sister think about this Siyeon?" Jiu said as she can see that effected Siyeon a bit "How would you feel when your sister saw this and sees you beat down a helpless girl who is weak and clearly not fighting back even after Sua said not to. How do you think she would feel?" 

Siyeon said nothing as a growl was coming from her. No one knows why but Siyeon would growl out of anger and that mean something bad. Word had it that the last time Siyeon growled at someone on the crew the next day his head was hanging on spike which was hung up by rope "Do not bring my sister into this Minji" Siyeon said as if she is ready to murder Jiu. 

"Don't call by that name wolf" Jiu said as they both were not standing down.

"You better stop calling me wolf or I'll give you a reason too" Siyeon said 

"I like to see you try" Jiu said as she rested her hand on her sword. The crew knows about Siyeon and Jiu interesting relation from enemies to friends to back to enemies. Even to the verge of death and no one understands. Not even Siyeon own sisters knows why.

Siyeon was about to raise her hand and swing but then foot steps were heard followed by someone saying "Hey sis you down here? Sua requests you again!" Both know it was Gahyeon that yelled as she did not know where Siyeon was. 

Siyeon sighed as she walked away from Jiu as she yells "I'm coming Gahyeonnie!" Siyeon looks back and made one last death glare at Jiu before she left, leaving only Jiu,Yoohyeon and Handong. 

Jiu sighed in relief as she turned to Handong and said "You could have stopped her you know?" 

"I know but I rather stay mutual like everyone else on this ship. Sleep with one eye open tonight Siyeon might try to slit your throat" Handong said. 

"She can try... I got it from here Handong. Can you just get me some wraps and a cloth?" Jiu asked as Handong nodded as she went to go find the stuff Jiu wanted. Jiu kneeled down to take a closer look at Yoohyeons injuries. She could see the bruises already formed as well as a couple gash marks from god knows what. Blood going down her chin as she spat it up. Jiu lightly pressed her hand to see if there is anything broken which luckily there isn't. She sat down beside Yoohyeon as she said "Yoohyeon can you try to sit up for me please? I'm going to clean your wounds and patch you up"


	12. Chapter 12

Yoohyeon looked at Jiu as she lightly nodded her head as she slowly sat back up as Jiu watched. Yoohyeon sighed in pain as Handong finally came back with the supplies that Jiu asked. Yoohyeon took a breath as she said "You should have just let her have her ways with my Minji" 

"You know I said the same thing to Dami when I was attacked" Jiu said as she got a bucket of water, most likely sea water "This will sting" Jiu said as she dip a part of the towel into the water and lightly patted it on Yoohyeon wounds. Yoohyeon sighed due to the pain. 

"Nothing as painful as what they did to me when I was still in the kingdom" Yoohyeon chuckled. Jiu chuckled at her statement as she knew that was true.

"I didn't think The wolf would do something that I'm apologize about that" Jiu said.

Yoohyeon said nothing as she leaned her neck back and Jiu wiped the blood away, making sure she is clean. Yoohyeon finally broke the silence and ask "Why would the kingdom look away at one of their greatest fighters like they were another mer knight who doesn't know what they are doing?" 

"Its simple because I am Yoohyeon... we were all pawns to the corrupt bastards of that hellhole. They just tell the people a version on what they want to hear and the people follow. Simple" Jiu said as she can see the look in Yoohyeons eyes not sure whether to trust her or not. Jiu sighed as she said "You were a thief before right?" 

"Y-Yea I have been a theif most of my life to get stuff for my family" Yoohyeon said. 

"You know how you were shamed from that from the people even though you were helping your family?" Jiu asked as Yoohyeon nodded, recalling everything she did before join as a knight "They don't do that here. They encourage it. You heard of the insomnia right?" 

Yoohyeon's eyes went wide hearing that name. The Insomnia is know to have six of the deadliest pirates across the sevens seas. Everyone knew they were with the sixth member, their newest crewmate. They used to have 9 but 4 of them died in their last raid before their new member which is Jiu joined "This is insomnia?" Jiu nodded her head as she saw hope in her eyes 

"Yea they helped me become stronger, faster and more helpful as well as open minded and they will help you if you let them" Jiu said as she finished cleaning Yoohyeon up "If you will feel better I will not leaving your side okay. You just need to trust me" 

Yoohyeon looks up and nodded her head as she said "I trust you Minji" 

"I will make sure you see the truth and my captain will help me. You just need to trust us okay?" Jiu said and Yoohyeon nodded her head. 

"M-minji... what about Siyeon?" Yoohyeon asked as she could still feel the pain in her body. 

"I'll make sure nothing happens okay? Just do not engage in anything that you see. You are still deemed a threat and will kill you" Jiu said as she dunked the cloth that was covered in blood in the water. She stood up and walked out of the cell as Jiu shut the door behind her "That means don't try to escape the cell as well" Yoohyeon nodded her head as Jiu sat back down in her chair. 

"Can I ask you something Minji?" Yoohyeon said as Jiu looked up "Are you worried about if the kingdom figures out that you are still alive?" 

"No I was at first but if they want to execute me they can" Jiu said as she can see that Yoohyeon was listening in "Please get some rest" 

"Isn't it still day time?" Yoohyeon asked as Jiu nodded. 

"It is but you need to heal and sleeping making the process go faster so please rest" Jiu said

Yoohyeon was able to stand up as she limped her way to the cot they made her as she laid down. Yoohyeon looks up at the ceiling as she took a couple struggle deep breaths trying to rest up as Jiu said. 

Jiu sighed as she heard foot steps coming down. These footstep put Jiu a little on edge as the crew is usually loud. She looks over and its Dami coming down with food and water for the both of them. Jiu smirked as she said "You didn't have to I would have gone up."

"I know but word has it around Siyeon is wanting you dead at this point. Something happen and she did her little growl at you" Dami said as she gave her some food. 

"Yea we got into a little bit of a standoff after she kicked out prisoners ass here." Jiu said as she looked over at Yoohyeon. 


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm not surprised to hear that. She has stuff personal with the kingdom you guys once served" Dami said as she sat on the floor joining Jiu. 

"How so?" Jiu asked as she was curious. 

"She and Gahyeon used to live in a small village outside the kingdom walls. One day the corrupt knights came and burned the village down for no reason what's so ever. The leader of the knights commanded everyone to be killed and killed their parents right in front of them" Dami said as she cranked her water. She could see the shock in Jiu eyes when she said that "After her parents were killed they burned the house down with both of them in it still. They manage to escape and Siyeon made eye contact with one of the knights but they let both Gahyeon and Siyeon go." 

"I- I didn't know that" Jiu said as knew what Dami was talking about.

"Yea so you know why she extra hard on you two. You especially Yoohyeon cause I know your awake" Dami said as Yoohyeon waved her hand "After you cut her up a bit" 

"She was doing her job Dami she didn't know better" Jiu said as Dami chuckled. 

"Remember how you were when we found you in the water" Dami said. 

"How can I forgot you guys saved me from a shark attack and patched me up despite me wanting to stab you all" Jiu said. 

_ "We are on the pirates trail keep pushing it" Minji yelled as they kept their pace up as they got closer and closer to the enemies ship.  _

_ "Captain we are ready to fire when ever you are ready" one of the knights said to Minji.  _

_ "F- what the- TAKE COVER!" Minji yelled as the pirate ship turned and fired their cannons. Pieces of the ship flied as this was unexpected. Minjo was about to say fire but they already had a line of cannons set up as the ship fires, quickly put the ship Jiu is in on fire. The ship quickly was tipping to the side and before Minji could do anything she fell as the ship went sideways. She looked and could see her father's ship just watching as they slowly turned around, retreating. Just before Minji screamed she landed in the water. She was surround by red as she looked up and could see fire disorient on top of the water. She swims up to the top as she gasps for air. She looked around and could everything she worked for is now gone. Right now the top of her mind is that she she need to get out of the now blood stained water. She quickly swims to find something she can prop herself on to at least to get out of the water. Minji then felt something grabbing her foot as she all of a sudden dragged underwater. She felt a sharp pain as she shark a shark bit her and try to drag her deeper underwater. Minji punched the shark as the shark finally let go and started to swim around wanting to attack Minji again. She knew she wouldn't have a chance so she quickly took the knight armor off as she is able to swim quicker now. Minji knew that it would be too late as she already saw her dad turn his ship away.  _

_ She saw the shark come her way and she closed her eyes as she knew she met her death. She felt nothing as she look and saw and girl that stabbed the shark multiple times. Before she could react some one wrapped their arms around her chest and pulled her up. She coughed up water and screamed in pain as she could now feel where the shark bite is. She looked to her side and saw a girl with dark black short hair swimming with her.  _

_ She placed her in a smaller boat and she got help with 2 other crew mates as she said "Pull up and we can leave!" As she help the girl that killed the shark.  _

_ She brought her attention to Minji as she said "Do not freak out please we are here to help." Minji nodded her head as she girl smirked happy that Minji will cooperate.  _

_ "It hurts" Minji said as she kept her breathing calm.  _

_ "It will hurt for a bit but we will make you are better. My captain wants to make sure you are okay" The girl said as the girl beside her nodded. Minji sighed as was slowly losing consciousness as everything quickly went black.  _

"Scary but good times... anyways I need to go back to my post" Dami said as she got up from the ground "Here is good for you prisoner. Don't worry you will get more soon" 

Yoohyeon slowly sat up and nodded her head as Dami went back up to the upper deck, leaving Jiu and Yoohyeon on their own. 

"Holy shit" Jiu said under her breath "I killed her family... i let her live" Jiu said quiet enough so Yoohyeon doesn't hear it. Jiu didn't think that is possible but now it makes sense why Siyeon looked familiar all this time. 

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way Jiu" Siyeon said as she has a small kitchen knife blade.


	14. Chapter 14

Jiu sighed as she stood up and said "Sua said not to touch her" Jiu as she turned to face her as she said "I was following orders Siyeon and you should have" 

Siyeon growled again as she held the kitchen blade tight as she said "You know something else? I hope you can finally see" 

"If it is what I think it is. Siyeon i didn't say the order my father did" Jiu said as she knew what Siyeon was talking about. 

"I heard you and Dami talk about it. So it's TRUE" Siyeon said as she dropped the blade and threw a punch right into Jiu's jaw. 

Jiu stumbled back as she blocked the next punch Siyeon threw "Siyeon please listen to me.. I never called the attack" 

"FUCK YOUR KINGDOM!" Siyeon yelled as she kicked Jiu. She kicked her strong enough that made her fall to the ground. 

"I'm against it as much as you are Siyeon!" Jiu yelled as she was about to get back up but Siyeon kicked her back down to the ground "I saw you guys run away and I didn't say anything!" 

Siyeon said nothing as she grabbed the kitchen knife and walked over to Jiu as she said "You killed my family" she swung her blade, getting the side of Jiu's face. Siyeon then quickly threw a punch slamming Jiu to the ground. Jiu got up as Siyeon ran forward with the blade in front of her. Jiu quickly dodge the shoved Siyeon right into the ship's wall. Jiu hell Siyeon arm that has the knife in place as she was about to throw a punch. Siyeon kneed Jiu in stomach and threw another punch and grabbed Jiu by the neck. Siyeon threw Jiu to the ground. 

"I told them not to! I tried to stop them but they won't listen!" Jiu said as she got up and quickly dodge the knife. Siyeon said nothing as she doesn't know how to believe her "Siyeon please.... we both have the same enemy now. I dont want to hurt you. I understand if you want me dead I get it. But under stand I didn't call that!" Siyeon looked at Jiu as she sliced down which got Jiu right in the arm. Jiu grunted in pain as she kicked Siyeon away. They both just stood there looking at each other. 

Siyeon looks at Jiu and kept her guard up as she said nothing. She looked at Yoohyeon then Jiu again as she walked away, still angry and wanting to kill at this point but she knew. Siyeon stop in place as she turned to Jiu as she said "Do you promise? Both of you" 

"Siyeon I'm confused" Jiu said as she kept her guard up in case she attacked.

"You want this kingdom to fall? Jiu, they took everything from me and my sister. Promise me you are fighting with us" Siyeon said as she dropped the kitchen knife as her grew a bit red as she recalled all the pain she saw and went through "Promise me please..." 

Jiu walked over and placed her hand on Siyeon's shoulder as she said "Like I said before I will be for you when we bring this kingdom down for good. I promised all of you I'm on your side no matter what" 

Siyeon took a deep breath as she took her hand and brought it the back of Jiu's neck and moved her head towards her until their foreheads touched. A symbol of a promise and trust in their crew. They stayed like that for a second as Siyeon was the first to move away "Don't tell Gahyeon yet that you were there... that day still traumatized her and still can't sleep." 

"Don't worry Siyeon I won't" Jiu said as Siyeon walked away showing no emotions what so ever. Jiu walked back to her chair across from Yoohyeon's cell. She saw Yoohyeon was still widen eyes. 

"What just happen?" Yoohyeon asked as she didn't know what just happened. 

"That was a sealed promise we made. Even though it looks like we all don't get a lot we always make those types of promise knowing we will be there for each other until death grabs one of us. They still go hard or seem like they hate me but it's because I'm the newest member" 

Yoohyeon nodded her head as she said "So that girl just put all of her trust in you?" 

Jiu looked away from Yoohyeon and looked at the door. She looked back and said to Yoohyeon "Yes that just happened. Get some rest now." Jiu finished 

"What about her though?" Yoohyeon said as she stood up and walked toward the cell wall and leaned on it "Are you not worried she will kill you?" 

"She made an Insomnia promise. She doesn't want to harm me anymore" Jiu said as she slightly smiled as she was happy Siyeon can finally put trust in her "You can sleep safely." 

Yoohyeon nodded her head as she laid back down on the cot quickly falling asleep. Jiu sighed in relief as she was happy Yoohyeon can put trust in her. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Jiu you okay?" Handong said as she came into the room, hearing about what happened between Siyeon and her. 

"Yes Handong I'm okay now. We made peace with one another... she trust me" Jiu said as Hadong smiled a bit hearing this. 

"That's good to hear Jiu... let hope others can follow" Handong said as she sat down right beside Jiu. 

"It's progress we are making and this was a big step... I hope she doesn't get punished again by Sua if word gets out" Jiu said. 

"She probably will sadly you know the rules" Handong said "Just as long Sua doesn't hear it then Siyeon will be okay"

"She will hear about this I know it" Jiu said. 

"Probably I mean the ship is only so big so I wouldn't be surprised" Handong said as she looked over at Yoohyeon "How is she doing?" 

"She trust me which is a big step but I don't if she is ready to trust anyone else in the crew yet" Jiu said worried about what Sua said. 

"Well you need to tell her she can trust us I mean I get why she is scared but she could be killed about this and she would be a great fit for Insomnia even Sua knows that" Handong said. Jiu sighed as she knew Handong is right "We are docking tomorrow maybe as we are getting supplies take her out of that cell and roam around the ship so she can know we are just like a normal group of people fighting for freedom" 

Jiu laughed as she said "Handong there is nothing normal about this crew. We are equally fucked and it makes us different" 

"You know what I meant Jiu" Handong chuckled as she knew she was right "Anyways get some rest I'll keep an eye on Handong, Gahyeon will be coming down in a little bit to help out. You need to sleep somewhere that isn't a chair. It's bad for your back" 

Jiu was not sure if she should go or not but knowing she made peace for now with Siyeon and with Gahyeon being down there Jiu knew nothing would happen. Jiu sighed as she stood up and said "Okay I'll go rest" Handong smiled as she got help up from Jiu as she said "Thank you Handong." 

"Rest well Jiu" Handong said as she sat where Jiu was seated for a long time. Handong looked over Yoohyeon and said "I know your not sleeping Yoohyeon" 

Yoohyeon turned to face her as she yawned and said nervously "I actually tried for a bit" 

"It's tough to sleep for the first week on a ship. I'm Handong, we got off the wrong foot. I just wanted you to talk that's all" Handong said in a calm tone "Another crewmate is going to join us and she is the most precious person here so please be easy on them" 

Yoohyeon nodded her head as she saw someone speak through and said "I'm here Handong!" 

"Hi Gahyeon" Handong said with a smile "Let me grab you a chair thanks for joining me tonight" Handong finished as she got up and went to grab a chair or barrel for Gahyeon to sit on. 

Gahyeon turned to face Yoohyeon as she said "Hi Yoohyeon I'm Gahyeon" 

"Hi Gahyeon." Yoohyeon said as she couldn't hold back small smile as Gahyeon was adorable.

Handong came back with a barrel as she said "You can take the chair Gahyeon I'll sit her" Handong said as she sat on the chair. 

Yoohyeon moved her hair as something caught Gahyeon's eyes as she said "Yoohyeon what's on your lower neck? Are you hurt? Did my sister do that?" 

"Oh no your sister didn't do that... it's a burn mark and scar" Yoohyeon said as Gahyeon eyed went wide. 

"Like mine?" Gahyeon said as Yoohyeon was confused. Gahyeon looked over at Handong and said "Is it weird to show her?" Handong nodded her head no. Gahyeon lifted her shirt to expose her side of the stomach. Yoohyeon's eyes went wide as she saw the burn marks and scaring. Yoohyeon felt bad for Gahyeon seeing that much of it.

"Oh my god" Yoohyeon said as Handong nodded her head in agreement "What happen to you?" 

"Evil guys burned my house down me and my sister. Some of the wood fell on me. Siyeon was able to pull me out and we escaped" Gahyeon said as she put her shirt down "But we are safe with everyone here now and Handong and Dami have been helping me with the healing process still. They helped where the other couldn't so I'm happy here" 

Yoohyeon nodded her head as she walked closer to the cell wall as she said "I'm sorry they did that to you Gahyeon..." 


	16. Chapter 16

"How did you get your mark Yoohyeon?" Gahyeon asked. 

Yoohyeon looked Gahyeon and said "The same people gave it to me as a punishment because I refused to kill someone" 

Gahyeon and Handong's eyes went wide hearing this. Handong was the first to speak as she said "That kingdom gave you them as punishment?" 

Yoohyeon said "Yea because I refused to kill a civilian. They did nothing wrong so I couldn't and the kingdom saw that as an act of acting out against them so they burned me" 

"That is one of many reason why I hate the corrupt kingdom you and Jiu once served... people shouldn't be treated like that. God if Sua heard this she would go raid another head quarters of their and kill every single person. She doesn't like it when people are punished for no reason" Handong said as Gahyeon nodded in agreement. 

"Yea why would they do that if the person you were supposed to kill didn't do anything?" Gahyeon said as she was confused about the entire situation with Yoohyeon. 

"I don't know Gahyeon" Yoohyeon said. 

"Rest Yoohyeon you seem tired" Handong said as Gahyeon nodded "We will be here to make sure you are okay" 

Yoohyeon nodded as she walked back to her cot and started to slowly fall asleep as she didn't realized how tired she actually was.

A few hours went by and Jiu was up and wide awake again and walked over back to her post to make sure Yoohyeon is still in the cell. She walked over and she saw that Yoohyeon was still asleep. She looked over and saw Handong on her chair and Gahyeon leaning on the cell wall watching over Yoohyeon. Jiu smiled as she said "I got enough rest you guys can get some as well" 

"Jiu get some fresh air. We will watch over for a bit longer" Handong said. Jiu smiled as she nodded her head as she walked away to get up some fresh air. She was about to go up but then heard Handong get up from her chair as she said "Jiu wait. I need to talk to you" 

"What's up?" Jiu said as saw Handong walked away from Gahyeon. 

"Listen, Sua heard about what happen... let's just say she is not happy" Handong said. 

"Handong, but how did you hear?" Jiu said as she was a bit scared for Siyeon. 

"I heard Siyeon grunting in pain" Handong said "It's been a bit now" 

Jiu walked up the stair to see that they are close to their resting spot for the day. She could feel the breeze and see that the water was rather calm today which is nice for the crew. Jiu walked up to the where the steer wheel is and could see Dami was in control of it today "Wow you are out of the bottom floor. Welcome to the outside world" 

"Handong and Gahyeon are still watching over Yoohyeon, so they told to get some fresh air" Jiu said as she looked out in the world. 

"Good, from what I hear she is warming up to you guys right?" Dami said as Jiu nodded her head. Jiu was about to say something but then they both heard Siyeon actually scream in pain "Still?" 

"What do you mean still?" Jiu ask as she never heard Siyeon scream in pain before. 

"Our captain knows about your guys little fight and let's say she isn't happy with Siyeon." Dami said. 

Jiu didn't like that as she went to go see what is happening. She quickly made it to her Captains quarters door and was about to knock but then she heard a few things coming from Sua's mouth. 

_ "Remember what you are to me my little bad wolf. Even though you are my right wing women and the one I do care for that DOESN'T give you right to hurt our captive unless I say"  _

_ "S-sua arghhhh hmmm"  _

_ "Say my name again wolfie."  _

_ "Sua please!"  _

_ "You promise not to fight either of them again unless I say?"  _

_ "I- did the Aahhhh... Insomnia promise wit- hmmm Jiu!"  _

_ "You finally trust Jiu huh? Good. Good choice Siyeon"  _

_ "I-I promise to be nice toward J-jiu Captain!"  _

_ "Good girl"  _

_ "Love you Sua"  _

_ "Love you too Siyeon" _

Jiu slowly walks away and goes back up to Dami and she said "What you didn't go in?" 

"Uhhh no I'll let do their thing..." Jiu said as she want to try to forget what she just heard "I'm going back to my post" 

Dami chuckled as she knew what Jiu heard and just to see the look on her face made her laugh a bit. 


	17. Chapter 17

Jiu walked down and she could see Gahyeon and Yoohyeon were chatting a bit. Seems like Gahyeon was trying to make her as comfortable as she can. Jiu smiled as she said "You guys are all set. I got it from here" 

"That was quick for you Jiu. Something scared you away?" Handong asked as she saw Jiu turned a bit red. 

"Yea- ummm no just thought it was enough. Like I said you guys are good to go" Jiu said as she scratched the back of her neck. 

Handong chuckled and got up from the chair and started walking. She looked back and said "Gahyeon let's go we got stuff to do" 

"Coming Dongnie" Gahyeon said as she got up and waved bye to Yoohyeon, leaving her and Jiu. 

"She is to sweet" Yoohyeon said. 

"She is. It's sad she has to live like this and be on the road constantly" Jiu said as she sat on her chair and looked at Yoohyeon "Did you sleep?" 

"I did" Yoohyeon said as she stood up to stretch. 

"That's good. I know it tough sometimes to sleep on a moving boat" Jiu said as she was still trying to get what she heard out of her head. 

"Seems like you seem a ghost or something" Yoohyeon said. 

"Um not just don't sleep these days I'm used to it" Jiu lied, not wanting to tell she heard the captain and her right hand women having sex. 

Just before Yoohyeon was gonna say something else Sua showed up. Siyeon was right behind her but it didn't even look like she was hit or beaten or anything. Jiu though could see almost a hickey like mark on her lower neck "Hello friends" 

"Captain how are you?" Jiu said. 

"I'm doing better now. Anyways Yoohyeon you ready to talk to me?" Sua said as Yoohyeon seemed scared to.

Yoohyeon looked over to Jiu as she nodded her head, saying go ahead it's okay. Yoohyeon stood up as she said "Yes I am Sua" 

"Perfect!" Sua said as she clapped her hands and she continued "Now as you probably already know I want you on this crew. We are going to land on our main hideout. It's a small island like you can travel to the other side within a few hours. But I need to know something and this come from instead of prisoner to captain think of it like human to human." Sua said as she signaled Siyeon to open the cell door. Sua walked to face Yoohyeon as she said "We are Insomnia as Jiu told you. The story of us is know for the fighter to be deadly, shows no mercy, kill anyone in their path but we are not all that" Jiu leaned in to hear this as this is the first time she is hearing this "There is a few things that all of us here have in common Yoohyeon. We all love freedom, we love travel, we love to fight for what is right. There is one more as well. We all saw wrong again the the corrupt kingdom in our own eyes. You heard of Jiu's as well as Siyeon's and Gahyeon's. Mine is no different. Lost my home and my family. I came back from father wood for a fire to cook and all I see if my house in flames and my family lying dead in front of me. There was so much blood it was enough to make a small river and there was a couple of us. They did not just murder my parent, but my siblings and ever thing that was living. Instead of me wanting to run into that kingdom and slicing everyone I want to before they killed me I made this crew of people who suffered the same thing. You see everyone has suffered in a way due to that kingdom you call safety" 

"Everyone here is here because of the kingdom" Yoohyeon said as she was shocked to hear that. 

"Yea and we are simply fighting so we don't have to fear them anymore" Sua said as she walked out of Yoohyeon's cell and said "I know you changed your mind about them and I see they did the same to you so please join us. Jiu and Siyeon leave the cell door open." Sua said as she reached her hand out toward Yoohyeon and she finished by saying "Join please... I can show you what a free world looks like" 

Yoohyeon walked toward the cell door and looks at Sua, then Siyeon and then to Jiu. She reached to Sua's hand as she grabs it. Sua nodded as she pulled her close enough so their foreheads touch. They stay there for a second as Sua said "Welcome sister... we will train and be by your side" Sua finished as she moved away from Yoohyeon. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Does she really trust me?" Yoohyeon asked as she was confused on what happened. 

"She does. She did the promise with you. Sua wants you on her side" Jiu said as she started walking towards her quarters. Yoohyeon very quickly followed behind. Jiu let Yoohyeon enter into her quarters first as she looked around. 

"You sleep here?" Yoohyeon asked as Jiu closed the door behind her. 

"Yea me and Handong shared the room" Jiu said as she grab some of her spare clothing "Here you can change" 

Yoohyeon nodded her head as she waited for Jiu to leave but she realized that Jiu still doesn't really trust her which is understandable. She turned her back away from her as she took off some of the clothes. Her shirt went off and Jiu could see a burn mark as well as scaring on her upper back and neck. She just looked at it and could see that the kingdom they both once served did that to her as a punishment. 

"Can I ask how they hurt you?" Jiu asked out of no where which surprised Yoohyeon. 

"So you are looking at my back side?" Yoohyeon said as she can hear Jiu freeze up a bit. 

"I- ummm didn't mean too" Jiu said "I was going to look away but the scaring caught my eyes" 

"They tagged me with the metals rods which were heated up to the point of it being bright red. Then they slashed it on my skin" Yoohyeon said "Because I refused to kill someone as they did nothing wrong" 

"You don't like hurting people?" Jiu said in a joking tone. 

"Surprise surprise huh Minji?" Yoohyeon said "I don't like hurting or killing anyone unless my life is endangered" 

"Understandable" Jiu said as she knows the pain Yoohyeon went through "So they punished you for it" 

"Of course. They did that to everyone right?" Yoohyeon said as she turned to face Jiu as she finally got the new shirt on. 

"Yes they did. It was always awful to see" Jiu said as she can recall some of the stuff she saw right in front of her. 

"If you don't mind me asking did you go through any of that?" Yoohyeon asked 

Jiu took a deep breath as she said "Yes of course I did. I have some on my back and some on my breast as well. My father would make sure that I would feel every single so I knew i did wrong" 

"Minji that's insane even for him.... everything I once fought for is a lie from what I'm seeing now... it sickens me" Yoohyeon said as she finally buttons up her shirt and fully turned around to face Jiu. 

"It will hurt for a bit but the pain will grown Into anger just be careful" Jiu said. Yoohyeon nodded her head as she looked around the room. Jiu chuckled as she said "You have a curious mind don't you?" 

"Well who doesn't when their home for the past couple days were a cell?" Yoohyeon said as she continued to look around "You know I never been out in the real world like you guys do." 

"The world can be the most beautiful thing you can see or the version of hell you don't want" Jiu said "But something about it is so free that you don't want to stop. You will see soon Yoohyeon. If it get too much cause it will you have me and the crew behind you." 

Yoohyeon cracked a small smile as she said "Thank you lots Minji"

Jiu smiled a bit as she is happy that Yoohyeon is becoming more comfortable with her. She can see it with her movement and how she isn't tense. Jiu got up from her sleep area as she said "Come with me you can come up to the main deck" 

Yoohyeon nodded her head as she quickly followed Jiu. They walk up the stairs and the first thing Yoohyeon saw is the sun slowly setting making the water seem like it was an orange-yellow colour. Jiu looks at Yoohyeon and can see her eyes lit up in amazement as she looked out at the sun set "Whoa... this is beautiful" 

"Welcome to our world Yoohyeon" Jiu said


	19. Chapter 19

"Minji this is beautiful" Yoohyeon said as she couldn't take her eyes off the ocean. 

"We haven't heard that name in awhile. Minji huh?" Dami said as she walks over. 

"You know what I said about that name Dami." Minji said as Dami walked beside her. 

"I'm just surprised that's all Jiu. You don't let anyone call you by that name" Dami said as Yoohyeon eyes grew wide hearing this. 

"Its because that's the name she heard of when we were working for the kingdom... she will learn to say my new name soon" Jiu said as she smiled at Dami. 

"Okay well we are docking soon so we can re-supply. Show her around our island, captain's order" Dami said as she walked away. Jiu knew that Captain Sua would have something like this for her to do. 

She sighed as she looked over to Yoohyeon as is still wide eye about what she heard as she said "I'm sorry I don't know that you didn't go by Minji any m-"

"Yoohyeon it's okay. Don't worry about it alot. It's just a name and you only knew me by Minji, nothing else. Like dami said I'll show you the island a bit and were you will be sleeping. We tend to stay a day or two on our island to get supplies for our next long adventure" Jiu said "We will probably have a little drink party thing as we normally do, but I don't join in for reason" 

"What's that reason if I can ask?" Yoohyeon asked as Jiu chuckled. Jiu tapped her shoulder and pointed behind to Handong and Sua. 

"The two of them are great drinkers but once you start you don't stop with them." Jiu said quietly as she didn't want Handong or her Captain to hear. Yoohyeon nodded her head as she understands. 

"They didn't allow that stuff in the kingdom. How is it like?" Yoohyeon asked as she was very curious. 

Jiu chuckled as she thought to herself  _ Why is Yoohyeon this cute _ . She shook her head as she thought again  _ Wait! Why did I say that?!  _

Jiu coughed as she said "It effect everyone differently. Some people get happy when they are drunk, could make someone sad, dancy, or lazy. Sometime it makes people... you know flirty or Horny. It effects everyone differently" 

"Flirty? A devil's drink can make someone like that?" Yoohyeon question.

"Y-yes it can happen" Jiu said as she was stuttering a bit. Before Yoohyeon could even question it the boat stop. 

Jiu looked at the captain as she stood on the upper deck with Siyeon guarding her as she said "LADS AND LADIES. WE ARE HOME FOR THE NIGHT" everyone started to cheer and Sua quickly made them go quiet "Also we have another member of Insomnia and our subgroup called Dreamcatcher. Please make sure Yoohyeon feels Welcome on our ship!" Everyone cheered again as for the first time for Yoohyeon she felt welcome into something and not really forced in. 

Yoohyeon looked at Jiu as Jiu said to her "Welcome to Insomnia Yoohyeon" Yoohyeon smiled at Jiu as Sua started to speak again. 

"Remember lads and Ladies, don't forget to say hello to your loved ones and grab fresh supplies. We drink tonight if you want to join. Don't forget to check your home and grab what you need" Sua said as she walked away. 

Everyone got their stuff ready to get off the ship. Yoohyeon followed Jiu and Handong down to their quarters as she really doesn't have anything to bring. Even though she is part of the crew now she still doesn't trust a lot of people yet. Really she only trusted Gahyeon and Jiu. Handong was warming up to her but the other members like Siyeon and Dami she is still having a tough time to trust. 

"So Yoohyeon you excited to start your new life?" Handong asked as she packed up her bag as Jiu was doing the same. 

"I would be lying if I say I wasn't nervous about it" Yoohyeon said as Handong chuckled at that statement. 

"We were all on that boat like you before Yoohyeon. Don't worry it later become more excitement. There will be fear from time to time but it's more excitement" Handong said. 

"Wait fear from time to time?" Yoohyeon said as she was confused. 

"You think what you seen in the kingdom bad. Wait until we get into a pirate fight with another set and pirates or bounty hunters. Its gets bloody" Handong said as she spat out the truth "I'm sure Jiu over here told you it can be a living nightmare" Yoohyeon nodded her head as she looked at Jiu who was 100% listening in "That stuff won't matter in the end though. As long as you have a crew behind your back then you will be okay"

Just as Yoohyeon was about to say something Gahyeon comes down as she said "We are all docked up!" 

"Thank you for letting us know Gahyeon!" Jiu said as they just finished packing their bags. They made their way out of the room. Jiu looked back and saw Yoohyeon just standing there "Yoohyeon you coming?" 

Yoohyeon seem like she snapped out of something as she looked over to Jiu and said "Yea I'm coming" as she walked out of the room, not wanting to leave Jiu side.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone walked off the boat as Yoohyeon looked there was quite a few people waiting for them. People of all ages waiting for the crew. One girl ran from the crowd as she said "Handong!" 

Handong smiled as she dropped her stuff and got ready for the hug. The girl basically jumped into Handong's arms and Handong said "Hi Elkie. I missed you" Elkie smiled as she hugged her tighter. 

"Dami!" Someone else yelled and Dami immediately ran over to the voice. Yoohyeon looked over and sees Dami hug an older women as tears came down her face. Both Dami and the older lady move away from the hug as the older lady held Dami's face as she said "You are not hurt right? The captain is treating you right?" 

"Yes mom of course she is." Dami said as she smiled at her mom and went back into a big hug. 

"Some of us still have families here, Yoohyeon. Captain give them this land to let them live freely in exchange to keep the island maintained as well as the people on the island" Jiu said "She gives them a safe haven, while she bring supplies back for this island." 

Yoohyeon was shocked to see the nice side from something she was told all her life was bad... was evil. She set foot on the island and something about it seems calming, everyone seemed happy and was living at peace. Yoohyeon looked around and could see homes were made. People were walking around chatting, laughing. People were not living in fear and Yoohyeon liked that. She felt someone place their Hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Jiu smiling at her as she said "Follow me. Let them have their moment." Jiu walked away from everyone while Yoohyeon followed. 

Jiu opened a door which Yoohyeon assumed was Jiu's home. She looked around and there was almost nothing here, just some bed area. A fire pit and an area for her weapons. There was also a few barrels for storage and seating "Its not alot but we don't stay here for long before we go back out on the sea" jiu said as she placed her bag on a barrel that was there. 

"Still it's seems so.... dead in here" Yoohyeon said as she sat on the ground. 

"It is and I prefer it. I live most of my life in luxury because I was in the kingdom so when i built this home. I want to give most of my luxury to the people who need it here most. It's a way for me better about myself" Jiu said as she laid down on her bed area. Yoohyeon looked over at the weapons rack. Intrigued by all the weapons Jiu had. 

"These are all yours?" Yoohyeon asked as she heard Jiu chuckled. 

"I earned those. After fights against commanders of the corrupt kingdom. If I kill them I take their weapon as a trophy." Jiu said as she sat up from her sleep area. 

"So what the kingdom said was true. You are a skilled fighter" Yoohyeon said as she sat down beside Jiu. 

"Skilled, not really. Luck is what I call it" Jiu said.

"You are the most skilled fighter here Jiu so shut the fuck up" Siyeon said as she enter into Jiu's housing. 

Yoohyeon tended up but Jiu chuckled as she said "Wow I'll take it coming from the brute herself. What's up Siyeon?" 

Siyeon chuckled as she said "Heads up we are only staying for a night then we are leaving first thing tomorrow" 

"First light? That's early for even the captain" Jiu said as she stood up. 

"I know trust me I was surprised when I heard that" Siyeon said as she sat down on one of the barrels "I guess she is on to something. Anyways you coming tonight?" 

"I'm not drinking tonight Siyeon. Especially now that we have to be up by first light" Jiu said as Siyeon nodded her head as it made sense. 

"At least join so Yoohyeon can see how it is. Since she is part of the crew" Siyeon said. 

"I don't own her Siyeon sue ca-"

"We'll be there don't worry Siyeon" Yoohyeon said as Siyeon chuckled. 

"Sounds good princess. See you both there tonight" Siyeon said as she left the two of them alone. 

"You could have let me done the talking Yoohyeon." Jiu said said as she turned to face Yoohyeon. 

"You are not standing in this house by yourself. They are your crewmates for a reason, beside you need to show me remember?" Yoohyeon said as Jiu chuckled as she remembered saying to Yoohyeon that she would show her. 

"Okay Yoohyeon I'll join you" Jiu said as Yoohyeon smiled. 

Night fall hit and music was played, The pirates were chanting, drinking laughing and of course chatting. Jiu never really enjoy these just because people get drunk in these really quick. Jiu didn't really enjoy these for a couple reason. She looked over to Yoohyeon as she is chatting with Gahyeon, smiling and feeling comfortable. Jiu smiled as she took a sip from her water. 

"You know Jiu you not good at hiding your feelings" Dami said as she went and sat beside Jiu "You have been looking at her non-stop." Dami said as she finished her drink. 

"I'm just looking out for her Dami. She is still new so i don't know how the rest of the crew felt" Jiu said.

"Yea okay keep telling yourself that" Dami chuckled as she looked over to the side and said "Seems like your not the only one who has eyes on her" Dami finished as she walked away. 

Jiu looked over to the side and saw someone from her crew eyeing Yoohyeon. For some reason she felt some sort of anger over taking her as she saw the crew mate walk over and tried to get her attention. She could see Yoohyeon didn't care until he got physical. That snapped in Jiu's mind as she walked over and grabbed the guy in the back of the neck. She gripped his neck hard enough as he fell down to his knees in pain. She looked over and Yoohyeon looked like she was in a panic. Jiu eyes went soft for Yoohyeon and she looked back at the guy as she leaned down to whisper in his ear "Don't touch her. She is not your to handle. Do you understand?" Jiu said as she moved her grip to the front of his neck, as he slowly lost air. He nodded as Jiu shoved the guy back and walked over to Yoohyeon as she said "He won't bother you anymore. Let's go" 

Yoohyeon nodded her head as she said "You didn't have to do that Minji." Jiu said nothing as she wrapped her arm around Yoohyeon's shoulders as she made her back to her home. 


	21. Chapter 21

"That guy was meant bad news. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable on this crew... did you drink?" Jiu asked as she could smell the alcohol on Yoohyeon. 

"Just a bit... I wanted to try it and see what the hype was" Yoohyeon said as she explaining to Jiu. 

Jiu chuckled as she said "You don't need to explain your on why you did. I ask because I can smell it." 

"Oh... yea I tried it. I'm sorry I'm us-" 

"You used to explaining yourself cause the kingdom we were both in questioned everything you do and they demand explanations" Jiu said as Yoohyeon nodded her head. Jiu chuckled as she said "Its okay its take time to get used too. They are quick to the point here. You need to learn how answer simple and fast." 

"Thanks Minji" Yoohyeon said as she took a deep breath. All of a sudden she felt her heart racing very quick. Just saying the words kingdom brings Yoohyeon to a panic state. 

Jiu saw she was acting different as she asked "Yoohyeon lie down on my bed please. Your panicking" Yoohyeon nodded her head as her legs felt cold. Jiu saw this and calmly helped her as she said "Its okay to fall over Yoohyeon if you need to I am here to catch you" Yoohyeon nodded her head as she took a couple deep breaths. She felt her heart slowed down back to her normal heart beat. Jiu looked up and asked "Are you okay?" 

"Y-yea I'm okay now idk what happen" Yoohyeon said as she walked around to get the feeling back in her legs. Jiu watched over her to make sure didn't fall over as Yoohyeon said "I guess I was more brainwashed by them than I thought" 

"It happens to the best of us don't worry Yoohyeon" Jiu said as she patted Yoohyeon's shoulder. 

"Why do I feel comfortable when I'm with you?" Yoohyeon asked as Jiu's eyes went wide hearing this. 

"I- ummm... aaah- cause we went through the same thing Yoohyeon. I know your pain and you know mine simple" Jiu said as she caught herself fumbling her words. 

Yoohyeon chuckled as she said "I probably would have been dead by now huh?" 

Jiu chuckled as she said "Maybe I don't know. You never know with these crew mates" Yoohyeon chuckled as it got quiet between the two of them. Something about the silence felt right between the two of them. Jiu can feel her stomach due a knot for some reason. She looked down as she saw here hand just playing with her pants, trying to calm herself down. 

"Minji?" Yoohyeon said as she placed her hand on Jiu's cheek as said "Please stop me at anytime when I do this?" 

"Do what?" Jiu said as she knew what might happen but still wasn't 100% sure. 

"This" Yoohyeon said as she leaned in and captured Jiu's lips with hers. Jiu was a little shock at first but started moving her lips with Yoohyeon's. 

Jiu moved away from Yoohyeon's lips as she said "Yoohyeon you didn't have to do that if that's your way of saying thank you" 

Yoohyeon intertwined her hands with Jiu's as she said "I want to do this Minji" As she knows she is not thinking straight but at this moment she didn't car as she leaned back to kiss Jiu's soft lips. Jiu gladly accepted the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck. 

She broke away the kiss to get more air as she said "Them show me what you got Yoohyeon" Jiu said as she grabbed the hemp of Yoohyeon's shirt and pulled her in for a kiss once again. 

Yoohyeon smirked into the kiss as she placed her hands on Jiu's waist. Yoohyeon felt Jiu smile as their kiss got more intense as Yoohyeon slightly push Jiu to the wall of her house. Yoohyeon slowly picks up Jiu's leg as Jiu understood what Yoohyeon was trying to do and quickly wrapped her legs around Yoohyeon's waist. The kiss more intense as Yoohyeon moved away and started kissing down the side of Jiu's face and made it to her neck. Jiu held her close as Yoohyeon found her pulse point and start first kissing it. Then slowly started to lightly bite it. Jiu let out a big sigh as she held Yoohyeon tighter. 

"Y-Yoohyeon- fuuuu" Jiu said as Yoohyeon bit a little harder as she snuck her hand under Jiu's shirt. Jiu's skin felt smooth as Yoohyeon moved her hands around Jiu's lower back. Then Jiu used her hand to to make Yoohyeon look at her as she leaned back in for a kiss. Yoohyeon broke away from kiss as she looked at Jiu and her eyes went wide. 

"I-I'm sorry Minji I didn't know what came over me- it was i" 

"Yoohyeon shut up please it's okay... I liked it" Jiu said as she moved Yoohyeon hair out of her face "My neck is kinda burning with the mark you going to leave but I like that" Yoohyeon nodded her head as she was still not 100% sure how to feel about this. Jiu chuckled as she pulled Yoohyeon in for a kiss as she said "Your okay Yoohyeon. We don't have to do this again if you want" Yoohyeon mumble something that Jiu couldn't hear as she made Yoohyeon look at her and said "What did you say. I couldn't hear it?" 

"I said maybe there will be a next time... we can further to if y-" Yoohyeon said as Jiu placed a finger on her lips. 

"We will go further when you are ready okay? I can wait as long as I need to if you want to do this again okay?" Jiu said as Yoohyeon nodded. Jiu chuckled out loud as she said "You done staring Handong?" 

Yoohyeon went bright red as she heard Handong chuckled as she said "Don't worry i only saw the ending of what happen between you two" 

Yoohyeon let go of Jiu as she hid her face in Jiu's shoulder as she heard Jiu chuckled. Jiu patted her back as she said "Its okay it's only Handong. It could have been worst if it was Sua or Siyeon" Yoohyeon just chuckled as Jiu patted her back as she said "What's up Handong?" 

"So we are postponing our trip at season until tomorrow night. Word has it that the corrupt has been on the sea hunting us again" Handong said as Jiu nodded her head. 

"Good idea to stay hidden for now" Jiu said Handong nodded in agreement "Thank you for the heads up Handong." 

"Of course. I'll leave you guys to your sex time" Handong said as she walked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Jiu chuckled as Yoohyeon moved her head out of Jiu's neck as she said "It's going to be darker than I thought..." 

Jiu was confused as Yoohyeon spoke at her now bruised spot on her neck. Jiu could not feel it as it stung a bit. Jiu looked at Yoohyeon and said "Cute. Don't push yourself anymore. I don't want you to feel comfortable but you just kinda claimed me in the crew" 

"What?!" Yoohyeon said as her eyes went wide "I mean I don't mind that I did but what?" 

Jiu chuckled as she said "Leaving a mark on someone's neck means you claimed them as your so no one else can touch them until the mark is gone no matter what" Jiu said as she placed her hand on Yoohyeon's cheek "I'm not gonna do any of that stuff unless you are okay with it and you give me a verbal 'yes' sounds good?" 

"Thank you Minji- I mean Jiu" Yoohyeon said as she quickly corrected herself. 

"You can call me Minji if you want Yoohyeon" Jiu said. 

"But if I am part of your crew I'll start calling you Jiu" Yoohyeon said. Jiu smiled at her efforts into trying to adapt to the crew.

Jiu slightly smiled as she looked outside to see it is nightfall already. She turned to Yoohyeon as she said "I'm going to sleep now. We have a lot to do tomorrow and I suggest you sleep as well" Jiu walked over and laid down on her bed as she said "You can sleep here you know. You made a hickey on my neck and pinned me to a wall I'm pretty sure you can sleep in the same bed as me" she saw Yoohyeon immediately go red as she walked over to get ready to sleep. Jiu laughed as she got smacked by Yoohyeon as she said "It's okay I'm only teasing you Yoohyeon. Sleep well tonight" 

"You too Mi-Jiu" Yoohyeon said as she realized she was more tired than she thought she was. Yoohyeon quickly fell asleep as well as Jiu. 

_ Jiu was running through the woods as she is trying to capture someone. She could see blood covering her arms as she was ambushed.  _

_ "Stop you traitor!" Jiu yelled as she picked up the speed as she was getting closer and closer. She reached her hand out as she grabbed the person by the shoulder and threw them down with all the strength she had. She took a second to catcher her breath and kicked the person right in the jaw as they tried to get up "You went against the kingdom! Give me a reason why you should live where you stand traitor"  _

_ "I'm traitor for getting Food?!"  _

_ "YOU ATTACKED US" Jiu yelled back "You killed 4 of our guards!" Jiu continued as she grabbed the guy by the hair and dragged him with her, leaving a trail of blood as it was coming out of his nose and mouth rather quickly. _

_ "Please I have a family that need the stuff i took" The guy said as he held on to Jiu's wrist, trying to ease the pain on his head. Jiu sighed as she tossed him to the ground.  _

_ The guys looked up in fear as Jiu said to him "Leave now"  _

_ "What?" The guy said as he was confused.  _

_ "Lea-" Just before Jiu could finish that she saw her father as well as a couple knights.  _

_ "Minji what are you doing?! Letting him go! Knight grab her" two knights ran over and grabbed her arms as she was brought down to her knees. He father looked over at the guy and said nothing as he brought out his great sword and swung down, killing him in the most painful way possible. Jiu can hear the screams as she was being taken away.  _

_ Jiu tried to move her arms but they chained up and she was kept kneeling on the ground. Her armor and shirt was gone, only leaving her bra. She looked to the side and could see some knights heating up a metal rod in the fire to the point where it was glowing red. Jiu tried to struggle out of it but nothing was working.  _

_ "This is the last straw my daughter. You have done nothing but push our kingdom order back instead of forward. Even though this hurts me to see you like this it has to be done" Her father said as she Jiu at him with an anger look on her as he walked away a bit. He leaned on the wall facing Jiu as he said to the knights "Show her what we mean"  _

_ The knights walked over with the glowing metal rod as Jiu had a look of fear in her eyes. The knight walked behind Jiu as he showed no mercy and place the glowing metal on her back. Jiu looked down to the ground as she screamed in pain, feeling her skin burning away as the knight slowly moved the metal rod against her skin. Jiu tried to keep strong but the burn were to harsh as she tried to break free from the chain. The metal rod glided away from her skin as she took a couple of deep breaths, as she tried to stay conscious. The knight with out warning went harder as he pressed it more down on Jiu's skin. Jiu couldn't take it as she screamed a lot louder than the last time as she can feel her get melting away as she could see blood dripping down the side of her back. The knight kept the rod there longer as he moved it from side to side. Jiu now was just whimpering in pain as she had no voice to scream. The knight finally moved the rod away from Jiu's back as she could feel air trying to cool her skin.  _

_ He father walked over and said to her "Do not fail me again or it will be worst" _

Jiu wakes up in a cold sweat as she looks around to see she was in her little home. She took a couple deep breaths as the flashback felt so real for her. She looked beside her and could see Yoohyeon peacefully asleep right beside her. She turned to her side and moved some hair that was on Yoohyeon's face. Yoohyeon shrugged her face a bit as she turned away from Jiu. Jiu chuckled as she saw Yoohyeon shirt was showing her back and could see almost all the marks and burns on her neck. She sighed as knows what that is like. Jiu looks over to her window to see it was bright out. Jiu quietly as she can moved out of her little makeshift bed and quickly walked outside of her home to see how the island is doing. She can see kids where playing and the adults were working and chatting it up. She smiled as she sat on the grass and just looked at her surroundings. She could see Handong and Dami walking over to her.


	23. Chapter 23

"Good morning to the two of you" Jiu said as they both waved. 

"Yoohyeon claimed you huh?" Dami said as she point on the spot on her neck as they both sat beside her. 

"Yes she has claimed me as her. She did it before she knew what it meant in her defense." Jiu said as both Dami and Handong chuckled. 

"How is she doing by the way?" Dami asked as she readjusted her headband to keep the hair out of her face.

"Seems like she is doing better" Handong said as Jiu nodded in agreement. 

"She is fitting it quicker than me that's for sure" Jiu said. 

"That is good though. At least for now" Dami said as Jiu nodded her head "So.... did you guys fuck or?" 

"They did not i told you Dami when i accidentally walked in on them" Handong said as she can see Jiu turning red just hearing that. 

"Minji?" They all heard Yoohyeon calling for her. 

"We will chat later Jiu" Dami said as Jiu got up and walked into her house. 

"I'm here Yoohyeon what's up?" Jiu said as she got a small fire going to bring some light into the room. 

"Sorry. I just worried for you... your were screaming in your sleep" Yoohyeon said as she got up and gave Jiu and big hug, wanting to comfort her. 

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Jiu said as she patted Yoohyeon's back. 

"I should be the one comforting you. No one screams like that in their sleep until it was night terrors" Yoohyeon said

"I'm okay Yoohyeon I'm used to them" Jiu sardinas Yoohyeon runs her back. Yoohyeon didn't want to say anything but she can feel Jiu's scars on her. She knows for a fact that those are from the fire rod as she calls it. Jiu sighed as she said to Yoohyeon "I'm okay I promise. I'm not longer hurt and I'm doing better than I did before" 

Yoohyeon bites her tongue as she said to Jiu "Okay I believe you" Yoohyeon looks at Jiu's lips as she leaned in to kiss them. Jiu knew what was happening and leaned toward Yoohyeon as they quickly went into a kiss. 

Jiu was the first to pull away as she said "Guess what we are doing today?" 

"Its too early for guessing games Minji what's going on" Yoohyeon sighed as Jiu laughed. 

"We need to train you in some stuff." Jiu said as they both walked outside

“The training has to wait!” Siyeon yelled as she saw other people get their swords ready for battle. 

"Who is around?" Jiu asked as she walked over to Siyeon.

"Enemy pirates" Siyeon said as she pointed a far. Jiu looked out the way and saw a small ship coming their way. Jiu took a closer look and her went wide. 

"That's not pirates Siyeon... that's a kingdom ship" Jiu said as looked to Siyeon "Listen we need to hide these people. That's an assassin ship" 

"I'll let Sua know" Siyeon said as she pulled her bow over her head and walked over to a torch that lit up. She put her arrow over the flame and drew it back aiming it a makeshift light house they made in case of emergency. Siyeon let go if the arrow and it directly into the light house, lit a small as they both saw people run away into hiding the her crew got ready for attacking. Jiu grabbed Yoohyeon's wrist as she dragged her inside her house. 

"Grab any weapon you want, your training starts now Yoohyeon" Jiu said as she got her sword. Yoohyeon looked around and could see a silver axe that was hanging out. It was small enough to be held in one hand but sharp enough to cut through anything. Yoohyeon quickly grabbed that and recalled all the times she worked with an axe and quickly felt comfortable with it. Yoohyeon looked over at Jiu and nodded. Jiu smiled as she said "Then let's go Yoohyeon" Yoohyeon nodded her head as they both quickly made their way out of the house. 

Captain Sua looks out and sees the ship as Yoohyeon and Jiu ran over. They look and saw the rest of her crew waiting for this ship to come in. Sua looked over and saw Yoohyeon. She chuckled as she dropped down and said "Yoohyeon this is your time to prove yourself. Show us you are willing to give everything for this crew" 

"Understood captain" Yoohyeon said as Sua chuckled. 

The enemy ship finally docked as 3 knights came out looking around at the small island. Sua walked over to them as she yelled "Well lads you look a bit lost at the moment" she continued with a smile on her face. Her smile quickly faded away as she finished with "You better leave or you will never see the days of light again" 

Jiu looked at Yoohyeon as she passed her a piece of black cloth as she whispered "Put it on to cover your face" Yoohyeon nodded as she did what she was told. 

"Were looking for someone" The knight said he tried to put on a show making it seem like he is actually lost "We are looking for the captain of Insomnia"

Sua chuckled as she quickly pulled out her sword and quickly sliced one of the knight's neck. The other tried to act quickly but Sua saw this as she grab the sword off of the dead knight body and thruster her blade into another knight, breaking the metal on both sides as the blade pierced through, on the other side showing red. The other tries to run back on the ship bit Sua read him before he could think and kicked his back knee out, making him fall to his knees. She grabbed her sword as she pulled his helmet off and swiftly swung her sword, chopping his head clean off. She looked at her crew as she took a deep breath and said "Kill anyone else on that ship and bring me their captain, I will have a chat with them myself" 


	24. Chapter 24

Siyeon went first as she quickly she was the first to enter in. She quickly turned and saw a knight coming at her. She pulled her sword out and quickly dodge the attack and grabbed the knight by the neck and slammed him down. She stabbed her blade through his armor as he screamed in pain. Siyeon then turned around to kick another knight down to the ground as she got on top of the knight and slowly choke him out as her now claws were sinking right into his skin making him bleed. Siyeon didn't see the other as that knight came. Yoohyeon acted quickly as she swung her axe, hitting the guys right in the face, breaking his helmet and slicing his face right open. She looked down and could see the blood pouring out of his face. 

Jiu stabbed her blade through another guys neck as she turned to see where Yoohyeon was as knows she doesn't kill like the others. Jiu saw her as she ran towards her to make sure nothing happened to her. Jiu saw another knight coming after her and something clicked in brain as she knocked the helmet off the guys head with her elbow. The knight fell to ground as a blade was thrown at him, hitting him directly in the eye and killing him off. 

Jiu looked up and saw Dami was there with another blade in her hand. She looked behind Dami and saw Sua as well as Handong right behind. Sua looked around and saw everyone who was an enemy dead. Just then Siyeon was holding someone by the throat which was assumed the captain of the boat. Siyeon toss her down to the ground as she tried to get back up and fight. Sua kicked her right back down as she said "Who sent you this way?" 

The girl said nothing as Sua wasn't having it. She signal Handong to do something. Handong left her side and grabbed her arm and swiftly broke it. The girl screamed in pain as Handong walked away right back to Sua's side. Sua walked over and grabbed the girl by the hair as she said again "Who sent you?" 

"My headmaster did..." The girl said as she seem scared. Sua looked over at Jiu. 

"Come here Jiu" Sua said as Jiu walked over as she said "The head master's daughter is named Minji right?"

The captain nodded her head as Sua chuckled. The captain got mad as she tried to get up but Sua was not having it. She quickly grabbed The captain by the throat as she said "Its best you stay down so I don't crush your neck where you stand" Sua finished as she threw her back down to the ground. 

"You are making fun of a hero!" The captain gasped as she coughed. 

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ARE CALLING HER?!" Sua laughed "You mean the one they left to die they are calling her a hero!" Sua laugh some more as she said "I know about this great Minji you are talking about" Sua said as she circles the captain "They said she was deadly, that she can kill anyone that stands in her way. But a gang on pirates took her down. Now doesn't that sound odd?" Sua questioned as she used all of her force and kicked the girl in the stomach, making her cough up blood. Sua got her blade out as she said "Your kingdom is full of lies" as she stabbed the blade down through her leg and slowly started to drag it down, making the girl scream stop, begging her. Sua chuckled as she removed the blade and said "I mean then sent you on a death row trying to find me" 

"They will find you and kill you Your murderer!" The captain yelled and spat in Sua's face. 

Sua wiped away the spat on her face and her smile went away. She kicked the girl in the jaw and immediately got on top of her and started slamming punches down. One by one right on her face, she kept going until her hand was red as she pulled The captain by her hair and said "You believe Minji died with honor right?" The captain said nothing as she spat out more blood. Sua chuckled as pulled out another small blade and slowly poked it on the girl's arm, slowly adding more pressure and making it sink in. The girl tried to move but Sua signaled two people to hold her down, which Handong and Dami did. The girl started to scream in pain as the sinked more and more into her shoulder. Sua then stopped moving the blade as she got up. She walked over and grabbed Yoohyeon's axe from her and walked back. She face the blunt side of the axe and swung it up. She brought it down and hit the small blade, making it sink even deeper. The girl tried to struggle out but was now nailed on to the floor of the ship. Sua placed Yoohyeon's axe down as she said "Minji never died of honor" she stopped as Handong passed her another blade. She grabbed it and dragged it down to the lady leg and slowly sinked it into her leg. The girl had no more voice but Sua can see the amount of pain she was in. She grab Yoohyeon's axe and made the blunt side of the axe face the ground. She swung up and swung down, hitting the blade and making the blade go a lot deeper into her leg, breaking her bone in the process and as she swung it back down again. The captain now unable to move as she was nailed into the ship. Sua kneeled down and said "Minji tell her your story as her final wish"

Minji kneeled down as she pulled down her cloth as she said "They left me to die" 

"It can't be!" The captain said as she tried to get but screamed in pain as she was still nailed to the ground 

"Finished her off Minji" Sua said. 

Minji got her sword out as the captain screamed "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR SIDE" 

Jiu said nothing as she sliced down, cutting the captain across her chest. Jiu heard her screamed as she stabbed her sword right through her leg, making her suffer more then quickly took her sword out and stabbed it through her stomach wanting her to suffer. She took a few deep breaths as she said "The kingdom betrayed me and they did to you sending you all the way out here" she walked away from. 

"Awww you didn't have to ruin the fun Jiu! You could have let her suffer more" Siyeon said as Jiu stopped her in tracks. 

"Your right. It's not like she is gasping for air waiting for all of you to kill her or something" Jiu said as she walked away from everyone, including Yoohyeon.


	25. Chapter 25

Yoohyeon's eyes never left the captain's body as they could see she was still breathing. Dami tapped her in the shoulder as she said "You might want to go check on Jiu. We got it from here good job today" 

Yoohyeon nodded as she walked to go find Jiu. Yoohyeon was worried for her as she saw the pain in her eyes when the captain said those things to her. She walked around the island to find Jiu. Finally she found her on the beach just looking out in the ocean. Yoohyeon walked and sat beside her, not knowing what to say to Jiu. 

"Do they really say I died a hero yoohyeon? Did my own father told a lie to the kingdom" Jiu said as she couldn't even think straight "My father sent them on a death hunt... that's not like him" 

"You dad change after he saw you fall to your 'death'" Yoohyeon said as she leaned in closer. 

"I don't know if I can face him." Jiu said "I should have killed that girl and put her out of her mercy" 

"She still followed orders so it was her choice Jiu" Yoohyeon said "like you said to me she was brainwashed into following his orders" 

Jiu sighed as she looked out to the ocean as she said "Sometimes I wonder what would have happen if I stayed underwater, if they never saved me or I tried to swim back to my father's boat... would it all he different?" 

"I'm pretty sure you would be dead Minji" Yoohyeon said as she heard a faint laugh from Jiu "Besides everything happens for a reason and if this didn't happen we would be in the deep sea" Yoohyeon said as she turned to face Jiu. 

Jiu nodded her head as she faced her. Jiu kept looking at her as she said "You didn't want to kill any of them huh?" 

"I didn't cause I was scared" Yoohyeon said "You know this but I will kill if it means I live, doesn't mean i enjoy it" 

"Your saying that we like to kill people-" Jiu asked as she saw Yoohyeon freeze up on her words. She tried talking back what she said as Jiu laughed. Jiu placed her finger on Yoohyeon's lips as she said "Shush Yoohyeon i was only joking with you. Your cute when your flustered" 

"And here i was trying to make you feel better" Yoohyeon said as they both chuckled. 

"You did... I enjoy your presence" Jiu said as she lightly grabs Yoohyeon's hand. Yoohyeon didn't know what she was thinking but next thing you know she moved herself on to Jiu lap as she straddles her. Jiu looked at her in surprise as she ask "Y-Yoohyeon what are you doing?" 

"For someone who stutters a lot when they have a girl on her lap your hand is trying to be sneaking" Yoohyeon said as she feel Jiu's hand slip under her shirt, feeling her waist. 

"Are you really teasing m-" Jiu stopped as Yoohyeon placed her lips right on to her. Jiu froze up as Yoohyeon moved her lips. Jiu snapped out of her frozen trance and started moving hers with Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon broke away for some air as she said "It looks like you need something to get your mind off of what happen Jiu" 

Jiu smiled but also couldn't take her eyes off of her. She heard someone coming behind her and they were not anyone from her crew. She grabs Yoohyeon by the waist as she quickly moved from her place, taking Yoohyeon with her. Yoohyeon quickly got up as she she saw Jiu looking in the direction they both heard the footsteps "Corrupt!" Jiu said as she realized she didn't have her sword and the knight in front of her had a big blade. She got in front of Yoohyeon and said "Wrong time knight!" 

"I see this more as a win for me here Minji" The knight said as Jiu eyes went wide hearing that name from someone else's mouth. Jiu clenched her fist as she realised something on the knights armor. She looked to beside Yoohyeon and her eyes went wide, fear took over her and Jiu is scare for her at this moment.

"My father sent you..." Jiu said as she saw the lion symbol. 

"To bring you back Minji" The knight said "One way or another"

Jiu got back in her stance as he swung his sword, which Jiu quickly dodged. Yoohyeon quickly moved as well. Jiu kept her stance as she said "I'll send him back your head" Jiu said as she dodged another blade swing by the knight. The knight was focusing on Jiu and completely forget Yoohyeon. Jiu quickly dodge another attack on the knight but the knight kicked her down to the sandy ground. The knight stabbed the blade toward Jiu but she quickly rolled out of the way and threw sand right at the knight, making him go blind for a split second. Jiu quickly tried to grab his blade but ending up knocking them both down fighting for power of the sword. 

Yoohyeon acted quickly as she looked around for a rock to use. As she looked a bit more and found a rock a bit bigger than her hand. She picked up and found a sharp edge on the rock. Yoohyeon looked up and could see the knight having Jiu on the ground as they struggle with the knight's blade and Jiu was close to being cut up. Yoohyeon took a deep breath as she ran at the two of them and with as much strength she had in her arm. She swung her arm, hitting the knight in the helmet. Leaving the biggest dent in it as the knight fell down to the ground. Yoohyeon acted quickly and got on top of the knight and started beating him down with the rock right in the face. Swing after swing she was leaving different types of dents but also at point you can see blood coming out of helmet.

Jiu got up as she took a couple deep breath as she looked to the side and saw a big pool of red blood around the knight and Yoohyeon. She saw that Yoohyeon kept going despite the body no longer moving. 

"Yoohyeon!" Jiu said in higher tone as she walked over to try to stop her. Yoohyeon didn't hear Jiu and she kept smashing the room on to the face of the now dead body. Jiu grabbed Yoohyeon and pulled her away as Yoohyeon saw the damaged she has done to the knight. She looked down and could see her hands with blood splatters that wasn't her own. She looked at the rock and saw blood and pieces of the guys face on the rock. She dropped the rock as she took a couple deep breaths scared of what she did "Breath Yoohyeon. It's okay he is gone. You saved me"

"H-he h-he was on o-of the torture thing after y-your death" Yoohyeon stuttered as she couldn't believe she just did that.

"Hey Yoohyeon look at me" Jiu said as she placed her hand lightly on Yoohyeon's chin, making Yoohyeon look at her "You got mad and you got your revenge. Breath please Yoohyeon. You're okay now" Jiu said as Yoohyeon went in for a hug Jiu tightly, placed her face in the crook on Jiu's neck. Jiu picked her up as she walked away from the body, not wanting Yoohyeon to see it anymore. 


	26. Chapter 26

As she was walking away from what just happen Yoohyeon started to kiss Jiu's neck as Yoohyeon can hear Jiu breathing go up a bit "Yoohyeon please wa-" Jiu was about to ask her to wait but Yoohyeon lightly bit into Jiu's neck, earning a moan from Jiu "Fuuuu Yoohyeon. W-what are you doing?" 

"Will you let me?" Yoohyeon asked as she is now licking the bite mark she made on her. Jiu couldn't even think straight at this point. 

"P-please wait until we- fuck Yoohyeon- get back to my hut?" Jiu asked as her legs are feeling like jello. 

"Okay I can wait. You can put me down now you know?" Yoohyeon said as Jiu did what Yoohyeon said. They both started walking their way to Jiu's home. On the way back Yoohyeon washed her hands free of any blood. After a little more time they made it to Jiu's home. 

Yoohyeon quickly put a barrel in front of the door and made her way to Jiu as she pulled her in for a heated kiss. Jiu quickly moved her lips with hers as Yoohyeon slipped her hands under Jiu's shirt. Yoohyeon pulled her closer as she pulled away for the kiss and whispered into her ear "Let me please you?"

Jiu said nothing as she pulled her back in for a heated kiss again. Yoohyeon lifted her as she made her way to her bed. She lightly placed Jiu on her bed as Yoohyeon started kissing down her neck. Jiu tried to hold back a moan she had so no one will barged in again on them. Yoohyeon looked at Jiu as she said "Can I take this off?" As she pulled against her shirt. Jiu nodded as she lifted her arm over her head to make it easier for Yoohyeon to take it off. Yoohyeon did just that and once the shirt was over her head she could see the scars all over Jiu. She leaned down and kissed every single one she saw. Jiu then started to feel loved at that. She didn't know just a simple kiss like that would make her feel overwhelmed. Yoohyeon then slowly slides her hand down Jiu's pants, cupping her clothed core. She stayed there for a moment as she looked up to Jiu as she said "Tell me to stop at anytime you feel like it is too much or you don't want to do it okay?" 

Jiu nodded her head as she said "I trust you Yoohyeon. I reall-Fuck!" Jiu yelled as Yoohyeon went ahead and slowly inserted one finger slowly into Jiu's cunt. She held it there for a second to let Jiu adjust. She pulled her finger out slowly then slowly going back in. She kept that motion going as she can tell Jiu was holding back a moan. Yoohyeon inserted another finger and got a loud gasp from Jiu. She smirked as she came back to to give Jiu a kiss. She picked up the speed a bit as Jiu stopped kissing her to moan. Yoohyeon placed her thumb on her clit and start to circle round it, teasing it. 

Jiu was about to say something but then heard a knock on the door. Both of them froze in place as the person spoke over the door "It's Sua can I come in?" 

They both looked at each other and Yoohyeon quickly pulled her fingers out of Jiu as Jiu said "Y-yes captain let me move the barrel away from the d-door really quick" Jiu put her pants back as she quickly looks for her shirt. Yoohyeon found it as she tossed it to Jiu. Jiu grabs it mid air as she moved the barrel away. She quickly put on the shirt as she opened the door and saw Sua standing there "Afternoon captain come in" Jiu said as she let Sua enter.

Sua looked around as she said "Doing a little torturing on that poor captain we learned there was another knight on this island she told us the location and we went there. We get there and we found him but just with his head bashed in until we couldn't recognized who he was and found the bloody rock a few feet away. Care to explain?" 

"I went there after I left all of you and Yoohyeon followed me. We chatted and had a moment and he ambushed us, only attack me as he said "wanting to bring me back" or something like that. That knight worked close to my father Captain and specifically tortured Yoohyeon

"I see" Sua said as she walked over to Yoohyeon "Show me what he has done to you" 

"What?" Yoohyeon said as she was to hear how straight forward she was. 

"You heard me Yoohyeon show me what he has done" Sua said as she is clearly not taking any shit today. Yoohyeon took a deep breath as she took off her shirt. Both Sua's and Jiu's eyes went wide after what they saw. Yoohyeon's back covered in different sized scars going all around her back, some are deeper than others. A couple are still extremely red and swollen meaning they are recent. Sua couldn't believe her eyes.

"You said you wanted to see all of them right?" Yoohyeon said as she turned to face them, showing a few more scars across her stomach. 

"He did all of those... to you?" Sua said as Yoohyeon couldn't face either of them but still nodded her head.

"I see why you bashed his head open, Yoohyeon" Jiu said as Sua nodded in agreement. 

"You can put your shirt back on Yoohyeon. Both of you pack up were going to leave in a bit. The longer we stay here the more endangered we put this island" Sua said as she patted Yoohyeon's shoulder "And Yoohyeon. Thank you for trusting me" 

"Of course captain" Yoohyeon said as Sua slightly smiled and walked out. 

Jiu walked over to Yoohyeon and gave her a big hug. Knowing how scary showing someone scars can be. Yoohyeon melted in the hug, feeling safe in her arms as she said "For someone who could top me you are being very soft" 

Yoohyeon chuckled as she smacked Jiu's arm and said "I have my moments shut up"

Jiu chuckled as she held Yoohyeon closer knowing her pain that she went through


	27. Chapter 27

A couple hours go by and all of the crew got on the ship and it quickly went back to sail the seven seas. Everyone was prepping as they were tying supplies down, organizing their supplies as well as got their cannons cleaned and loaded in case. 

"Listen lads!" Sua yelled as everyone turned to face her "We are now going to attack their next supply area. We get there destroy it and we go in and kill off what is left! They attacked our home so we are going to attack them now! GET READY FOR THE BLOOD BATH" Sua finished yelling in an anger tone. Everyone cheer as they were ready to attack the knights who went to their home and tried to disturb the peace. 

Sua looked out on the sea as Siyeon was beside her "We kill off this supply camo then we win this and we will be free again" 

"Right captain. Then we are a step close to find the head knight" Siyeon said "Once we have him in our grasp then we can show him everything he did to all of us" 

"I want his head. Like he did to my family... my father" Sua said as she gripped the rail to the point where her knuckles were white "We go there now" Sua said as she turned to face Siyeon. 

"Yes captain" Siyeon said she walked over to the wheeled to steer the direction of the boat to that location. 

Sua looks over her crew for a couple hours, making sure everyone was doing something Sua sighed as she yelled "Insomnia meet me" 

Handong, Dami, Gahyeon, Jiu and Yoohyeon walked over as they were wondering why they were called over. 

"What is it captain" Dami said as she was wondering why she was called. 

"We are gonna attack their next supply base. After we are going after the head knight" Sua said as she looked at Jiu "I know its alot to take in but he is after us now and specifically Jiu and Me. We don't know why with Jiu but I have a bounty on my head and it's a high amount" Sua knows the real reason why but can't tell the rest of her crew because Gahyeon was here. Gahyeon is still scared about what happened to her. She doesn't know that Jiu is connected to the head knight and everyone agreed to leave it that way.

"Are you sure we can do this now?" Handong asked as Sua nodded her head. 

"We need to attack now... they are catching on to us" Sua said as she looked out to the sea "We need to shorten their supplies before they catch us." 

"How soon are we attacking captain" Yoohyeon asked. 

"As soon as we see the island which is soon" Sua said as she can see the island coming close. Sua got up as she said "GET READY MY CREW. WE ARE GOING TO ATTACK" everyone cheered at they got their things ready to attack. Sua got down from the rail and said "You guys are my best fighters remember that. We go in and attack and finish this once and for all" 

"Yes captain" They all Said to Sua as they went their separate ways to get ready. Sua placed her arms around Siyeon's. 

"Your nervous Bora" Siyeon said as she leaned back into Sua's hold. 

"I am Wolfie... this could always goes really bad or really good. It's always one or the other" Sua said as she grabs Siyeon by her arm and drags Siyeon to her captains quarters. 

"Gahyeon steer the ship!" Siyeon yelled as she heard a yes from her sister but Sua shut the door behind her once they were both in. 

Sua slammed Siyeon against the wall as she said "I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this" 

Siyeon wrapped her arms around Sua and pulled her into a hug " You need to breath Bora. We got this okay" Siyeon said as she kissed down Sua's neck. 

Sua smiled as she hugged Siyeon back "Your right. If this all goes well we will continue this after okay?" 

"Now some motivation huh? Sounds good to me Bora" Siyeon smirked as Sua guided her for a quick kiss "Love you Bora" 

"Love you too Siyeon" Bora said as she moved away from Siyeon as she said "Okay let's do this" Siyeon nodded as they both left Sua quarters to get ready. 

The made it to the island and everyone can see people were working on the island. Siyeon turned the ship to the right side. 

"CANNONS READY!" Sua yelled and as her crew aimed the cannons at the island and the places. Everyone waiting for Sua's say then they fire. 

"SHOW NO MERCY"


	28. Chapter 28

"SHOW NO MERCY" Sua yelled as everyone pulled the thread, firing the cannons. The cannons landed on the building's on the island, showing fire off everywhere, people running as the flames grew high. Sua smiled as she yelled "Go in now Siyeon" 

Siyeon quickly turned the boat and went towards the island. Once they got close enough everyone started to jump off and attacked the knights by surprised. Different crew members slashing and killing the knights before they even drew their swords. Some were burning buildings down. The Insomnia jumped down and started their own attacks. Quickly killing off each knights they can get a hold of. 

Jiu and Yoohyeon both had their cloths on their face so no one can see them as they quickly started to attack the knights coming their way. Jiu quickly stabbed their right under their helmet while Yoohyeon swung her attack, chopping them down hard. 

Handong stayed back on the ship firing the cannon causing more destruction on the island. Handong looked up and could see an army of knights coming their way. She signalled Dami as she nodded her head. Dami quickly made it down and proceeded to attack the knights as she tried to make her way to Sua. 

Sua quickly sliced a couple guys down. She looked around and saw someone she didn't want to see. She saw the lion's badge and the great sword. It was the head knight. Jiu's dad. 

"Jiu!" Sua yelled to get her attention. Jiu quickly grabbed a guy and was choking him out. Jiu looked up in Sua's direction. She saw the knight mask she thought she would never see. Her own father here right now. They both made eye contact as he knew that was his daughter. He tried to quickly make his way over to her, not knowing what to do. 

Siyeon saw the head guard and didn't know what came over her as the next thing she ran over with he or sword out as she swung, slicing his armor up. He stumbled back as she pulled his sword out. 

"We have an insomnia huh? I thought you are stronger than that" The head guard said as he swung his sword down which Siyeon quickly blocked as she pushed him away and took a step back. 

"You killed my family in front of me.. you and your guards!" Siyeon yelled as she couldn't control her anger anymore. She swung her sword, quickly trying to get him off balance. The head guard blocked off the attacks as he pushed her off

The head guard looked up at Siyeon and chuckled "Correction me and my deceased daughter Minji or as you call her Jiu did" the head guard said as he swung his blade again this time more stronger as Siyeon quickly blocked. Siyeon blade slightly cracked but Siyeon didn't notice as she kept swinging and blocking his attacks.Gahyeon watched and headed everything that just happened. Her eyes went wide as she saw herself running towards Siyeon. The head guard swung his blade up and gave his strongest attack as Siyeon quickly blocked.

"Sis!" Gahyeon yelled as she ran after her but it was too late. She saw Siyeon's blade broked as the sword went through Siyeon's shoulder as well as collar bone.

Siyeon gasped for air as the head guard leaned down and said to Siyeon "One down... 4 more to go" Siyeon gasped for air as blood slowly came up from her mouth as she tried to grab the broken blade from the ground. The head guard saw this and kicked the broken blade away as he said "Have fun in underworld, demon" and pulled his blade out. 

Siyeon fell to the ground as she took her last couple breaths looking at her sister. For the first time Gahyeon saw tears come out of Siyeon's eyes. Siyeon looked at Gahyeon and mouthed "I love you" as she took her last breath. 

Jiu stood there in shock as she still had Yoohyeon behind. Sua didn't move after she saw her if not best crew mate... the one she was interested in the most struck down. She looked and saw more knights coming their way.

"RETREAT NOW!" Sua yelled as a few people started to follow. Dami quickly ran towards Gahyeon as she pulled her away from the scene. 

"B-but Siyeon!" Gahyeon said as she got pulled away. 

"We need to go now!" Dami said as she at this point picked up Gahyeon as they started to run.

"We can't leave her Dami! We have to grab her body!" Gahyeon teared up as she struggled to get out of her grasp. 

"Gahyeon trust me! We will come back to her" Dami lied, trying to calm her down. 

"Dami please!" Gahyeon said as she finally got out of Dami gaso trying to grab her sister's body. Jiu and Yoohyeon saw this and quickly ran to her side and got her out of this battle field and back on the boat as they quickly set their ways away from that island. Jiu held on to Gahyeon tight as she cried her eyes out, wanting her sister back.


	29. Chapter 29

The entire boat was quiet, even the captain as no one knew what to say during this time. They last an amazing member on their crew. 

"Gahyeon you need to breathe. Deep breath please your hyperventilating" Jiu said as she wiped the tears out of Gahyeon's eyes. 

"Siyeon is gone.... she is really gone" Gahyeon said through her tears as she tried to calm herself down. 

"Gahyeon...." Sua said as Gahyeon pulled her blade out and pointed it at her captain. 

"WE SHOULD HAVE GONE BACK FOR HER" Gahyeon said as tears were still coming down her face. 

"Gahyeon put the sword down... she would have wanted us to leave her behind" Sua said in a calmed tone knowing she couldn't get herself to hurt Gahyeon. 

"We could have saved her Sua! But you were a coward and called a retreat" Gahyeon now yelled in anger. 

"Gahyeon please put it down" Sua said as she looked at Gahyeon with a defeated look on her face "If I could go back and get her I 100% would but there was too many and more of us would die" Gahyeon said nothing as she kept the blade aimed at Sua. Sua took a deep breath as she said "Look we are going to find this man and I'll let you kill him where he stands. Right now we will mourn for the lost especially your sister then we will go back and kill off those people. So please Gahyeon we are your family put the blade down and strike me where I stand" 

Gahyeon looked around then she looked at Minji and turned to face her as she pointed the blade at her "You killed them?" 

Jiu's eyes widen up as Gahyeon said that "Gahyeon that wasn't me it was my dad he is saying that to turn you against me" 

"You killed my family, You burned down my house, left me and my sister to burn... I HEARD WHAT HE SAID" Gahyeon said again as she had a tight grip on the blade. 

"Gahyeon that wasn't me I was still in training when that happen" 

"ENOUGH!" Gahyeon yelled as she was ready to swing her blade "I know why after all this time she has hated you!" 

"Gahyeon! Stand down now she didn't kill your family or your sister" Sua yelled which made a few people flinch.

Gahyeon turned around to Sua as she said "You lied to me. You lied to protect a fucking traitor!"

"Gahyeon please listen to me I never meant any harm and I d- ARGH fuck!" Jiu yelled as swung her sword, cutting Jiu's face and making her bleed. 

"Shut up! I knew I should have done this a long time ago when I first met you Minji" Gahyeon yelled as she couldn't control her anger anymore. She then looked at Yoohyeon and pointed her sword at her "Maybe once I'm done with Minji I'll kill you as well" Gahyeon chuckled and swung her blade as she is ready to attack.

"Gahyeon don't!" Yoohyeon yelled as Everyone stopped. 

Gahyeon dropped the blade as well as some blood came down as well. Gahyeon's eyes went wide as she looked down to see a blade through her stomach. Gahyeon turned and for the first time she saw Sua cry as she was the one holding the blade that was through Gahyeon's stomach. Sua took a deep breath as she said "I'm so sorry Gahyeon. But your sister will be there by your side looking over us. I'm sorry I failed you and this crew. Please forgive me" Sua said as Handong went beside her as Sua took the blade out as Handong quickly wrapped it up. 

Jiu took a few deep breaths as she didn't know how to feel. She then felt someone wrap her hand with theres. She looked behind and Yoohyeon for the first time was trying comfort her with everything that has happened. Yoohyeon leaned in and whispered in Jiu's ear saying "Breath Jiu its will be okay... I'm here" Jiu nodded her head as she kept looking at Gahyeon who was struggling to breath. She look over at Minji as she realized what did. 

"GO TO HELL YOU KILLER" Gahyeon yelled which stabbed through Jiu's heart. This kind hearted kid went angry after what she learned and Jiu can't blame her.

"Yoohyeon move Jiu to her quarters and make sure she doesn't leave. She need time away from everyone here" Sua said as she looked over Gahyeon "Gahyeon Is not gonna make it"

"Yes captain" Yoohyeon said as she pulled Minji away from the scene. Minji just blindly follow as she is worried for Gahyeon. They made it back to Jiu's quarters and Yoohyeon engulfed her in a big hug. 


	30. Chapter 30

"You know she will figure out the truth right?" Yoohyeon said as she knew this was tough for Jiu. 

"I- I killed their family Yoohyeon..." Jiu said as she held her tight "I killed them. I gave the order cause my father told me to... oh no"

"Jiu breath... you father made you make that order it wasn't your fault" Yoohyeon said as she tried to calm Jiu down. 

Just then Sua walked in and she didn't look the greatest. She sat down on the barrel as she said "I don't know what to do with Gahyeon... the two of them have been inseparable from the moment I saw then. I remember what Siyeon said to me that night i picked them up. A part of me didn't trust them as usually" 

"What did Siyeon say to you?" Yoohyeon ask as Jiu was still trying to calm down. 

"She said to me, You can use me for anything you desire, just please make sure my sister isn't going to be harmed" Sua said "At first I thought it would be nice but it always felt so wrong. I told her I wont, I'll hurt you if you do anything wrong in different ways is what i said to her. I developed feeling towards her and she was the same" 

"So you guys were a thing" Jiu said as Sua nodded her head. 

"We were... this is another reason why its hurting so much. I lost crew before and I mourn for them but this is the first time anyone in my crew had saw me like that" Sua said in a quiet tone. 

Another knock was in the door as Handong walked in with a sadden look on her face. Sua looked up as Handong shakes her head as she said "She died... she died in my arms captain..." 

"I know Handong-"

"You didn't have to kill here captain! She was only a kid" Handong snapped, which brought everyone in the room quiet as she continued "Jiu could have unarmed Gahyeon-"

"Gahyeon went to mad Handong and you know that. After she heard what her dad said I knew it was too late" 

"She said to me before she died 'I messed up I'm sorry. At least I'm with Siyeon once again" Handong said.

Sua said nothing as she didn't know what to say to anymore "Captain... what do we do with the body?" Handong said.

"Please give me a few minutes ,Handong... I can't think straight" Sua said 

Handong said nothing as she left l, leaving the 3 of them. Sua sighed as the slammed her hand on the wooden wall. 

“Sua we need to hide away for now” Jiu said as she was concerned for her crew well-being “Like hide away on another island cause my father knows i’m alive” 

Sua turned around with her eyes wide as she said “I know. Now i feel like he will attack no matter what”

"We need to hide for now. Just until things are lightening up" Jiu said as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"Jiu listen it wasn't your choice. It was your father's. He did it cause he is a cruel man" Sua said "If you need to cry. Please do, do not hold it in to look tough. We are still human. I'll leave you too be for now." Sua said. She stopped at the door and said "Yoohyeon a word please." Sua finished as she walked out. Yoohyeon followed her out as she didn't want to leave Jiu. 

"What is going captain?" Yoohyeon asked as she confused on why. 

"I know what's going on between the two of you. Be there for her right now please" Sua said as she walked away leaving Yoohyeon in shock.


	31. Chapter 31

Yoohyeon walked back inside to see Jiu tearing up. Yoohyeon sighed as she walked over and gave her a big hug. Jiu held her tight as she took a couple deep breaths as she said "I put all of us endanger I'm sorry" 

"We were all endanger from the moment we joined this crew Jiu. It's not you fault remember what Sua said" Yoohyeon said as she held her tight. 

"I know I just can't let go of the fact.... I know it's not my fault but it feel like Gahyeon's blood is on my hands" Jiu said as she moved herself away from the hug. Yoohyeon leaned in a kissed her cheek, not know what else to do. Jiu looked at her a slightly smiled, knowing she was trying her best to make her feel better. 

In another ship. The corrupt knights where were looking for any signs of the insomnia's ship. The head Guard looked out not knowing what to feel. 

"You called for me captain?" A knight said as he stood there waiting for orders. 

"You were with me for a very long time and saw my daughters face. You know her more than anyone on this ship, tell me Ryujin. Those eyes you saw with those demons call human you saw Minji's eyes" The head knight said.

Ryujin took her helmet off as she said "Yes Sir it was her" 

The head guard sighed as he looked out to the sea "I knew I should have gone back for her when her ship crashed. That day still haunts me to this day my knight" He said as he turned to face Ryujin. 

"You were only following orders Sir" Ryujin said as the head knight could hear sadness in her tone of voice "I should have joined her in the boat... maybe she would have come back if I did" 

"You did everything you could Ryujin" The head knight said "We will get her back into the family even if she is brainwashed. She will recall" 

Ryujin nodded her head as she said "What's our next step then sir?" 

"We go after that demon of a crew and we grab my daughter as well as Yoohyeon" The head knight. 

"The thief? Why her?" Ryujin asked as she was confused on the reasoning.

"Because, she is part of this kingdom and both been capture. We bring them both back. One way or another" The head knight said. 

"We can follow their bo-" 

"We will board on it and take her by force" The head knight said as he turned to face Ryujin as he head "Get ready men. We are boarding on" 

Jiu finally calmed down as she said "I heard what Sua said about us." 

Yoohyeon went red as she ask "Really?" Trying to play dumb. 

"I'm not gonna feel uncomfortable ,okay? If you do want to make this official then I'm all for it. But don't say yes because I want to" Jiu said as she turned to face Yoohyeon. 

"How long have you felt like this Jiu?" Yoohyeon asked. 

"For a bit but I can wait a long just to make sure you are comfortable okay?" Jiu said. Yoohyeon nodded her head as she understood. Yoohyeon knew she wasn't read for anything like that but she does love Jiu. 

Yoohyeon was about to say something but then Dami went in a said "Get up here both of you now." 

Jiu was confused as she saw Dami with a sword in her hand and slightly covered in blood "What's going on?" 

"Corrupt knight. They got our captain at sword point" Dami said. Jiu couldn't believe here ears as she. She quickly got up and spirited up to the main deck. Yoohyeon quickly followed behind as well as Dami. 

Jiu looked and her eyes went wide as she saw her father holding the great sword against her captains throat as he looked up and said "Hello my daughter" 

"Father" Jiu said as she got her sword out "You found me" trying to stay calm as she held her sword out. 

"That I did and I'm happy to see you once again." Her father said as he looked around the ship "Not the best situation though but I'm happy to see you breathing" 

"What are doing here?" Jiu asked as she got straight to the point. 

"Grabbing you and your friend. We are going back" Her father said as he tighten his grip on his blade "We all miss you deeply. Including Ryujin" 

Jiu turned around to see Ryujin standing there with her sword out, shaking. Jiu turned to her father as he said "I'll kill her were she stands" he finished as slowly moved his blade across Sua's neck. 

"WAIT!" Jiu yelled as he stopped. She looked at her crew and Sua. Sua trying to say no but Jiu ignored her "If I go with you. Will you leave them alone?" 

"I will gladly leave them be and even take off the bounty off of Your captain's head if you come home with us. Both of you" Her father said referring to both Yoohyeon and Jiu. 

"You won't hurt Yoohyeon if I said yes?" Jiu said. 

"Someone had to take punishment you know my daughter" Her father said. 

"Then I'll take it but you will not hurt Yoohyeon and she stays we me where I sleep" Jiu said 

Her father put away his sword as he walked away from Sua as he said "It's agreed then. No harm will be hit with this crew or your whore here" 

"She is no whore" Jiu growled as she hold Yoohyeon's hand close. 

"Your lover- then let's board my child. The kingdom awaits us" Her father said as Jiu walked with him. Yoohyeon followed as well.


	32. Chapter 32

"No guys don't!" Sua yelled as everyone stood there in shock. Couldn't believe what she just saw. 

Jiu looked back and nodded her head as she knew she had to do this again. They board onto the ship as knight's boat sailed away. Jiu looked at the her old crew as he father join beside her "I hope you can put your past with this demons" 

"Yes father" Jiu said as she looked back on her crew. 

"Take her" The head knight said as a couple knights grabbed Jiu as she didn't struggle. 

"Jiu!" Yoohyeon yelled as she was also grabbed by Ryujin. 

"Take them both down" The head knight said as they dragged both of them down. 

The knights dragged Jiu to the bottom of the ship and chained her up. They kicked her legs out and brought Jiu to her knees. Jiu looked up and saw Jiu them bring down Yoohyeon. 

"You said you would leave her out of this!" Jiu yelled as she tried to break out of the chains but nothing works

"Your father said to bring her down as well Minji" Ryujin said as she finished chaining up Yoohyeon.

"As I did" The head knight said "Cause I want her to see you suffer. The punishment you took for her" He finished as he nodded his head. 

Everyone one but Ryujin and her father left the room. Jiu looked up at her father as she said "You twisted fuck" 

"Who said I'm twisted when you were the one to request that you took her punishment my daughter." The head knight said as he turned to Yoohyeon "This was the theif turned to knight. Rebellious but strong" The head knight finished as he touched Yoohyeon's face to make her look at him. 

"DONT TOUCH HER!" Jiu roared angrily as it made everyone including Yoohyeon freeze in this spot. The head knight turned around and faced his daughter.

"My, you really did earn your roar huh my child?" The head knight said as he saw the angry in Jiu's eyes "Ryujin go on with the punishment then show the two of them where they will be staying" 

"Yes sir" Ryujin said as the head knight walked away, leaving Jiu, Yoohyeon and Ryujin alone. Ryujin looked at Jiu and immediately kicked her right in the face, making Jiu almost falling onto the boat floor but with her arms chained up it stopped her "I thought you were dead Minji" 

Jiu slowly got back up to her kneeling position as she spat out blood and said "I thought I would be dead when you guys left me in the water to die" 

Ryujin said nothing as she looked at the line of torture weapons they left for her. She looked and said "I don't want to do this to someone I looked up to all those years, but I must"

"I won't stop you Ryujin. I will tell you that father brainwashed you and everyone on this sh- AHHAHHH" Jiu screamed in pain as Ryujin stabbed a dagger right through her forearm deep enough that it was peaking through the other side. 

Yoohyeon tried to struggle out but Jiu looked at her as she mouth  _ it _ 's  _ Okay. _

"I didn't have a choice sadly Minji. I tried to go after you but your father said it was best to leave you as we saw too much blood... we both thought you were dead" Ryujin said as she saw the flame rod. She pulled the metal rod out of the fire and saw the bright red tip and walked behind Jiu. She used her knife to cut a big opening on her lower side as she said "But I will say one thing Minji" Before she even said what she wanted and placed the metal rod on Jiu's lower side. Jiu screamed as for some reason that side was the most painful to put the rod on. Ryujin left it there as she pushed on Jiu side more to the point where blood was boiling as it poured out "The kingdom did what's best for us and her subjects. Who are we to refuse to serve her?" 

"You always followed my f-footsteps huh?" Jiu said as Ryujin moved the heated rod and walk back to her arrange of weapons. Ryujin ground a small knife as she walked over to face Ryujin. 

"I'm just doing what I am told Minji. I don't want to do any of this" Ryujin said as she grabbed Jiu's face as she aimed the knife at her eye. 

"Then don't do it" Yoohyeon yelled. 

"I must follow what he said" Ryujin said as she pressed the blade quickly into Jiu's eye. The pain was awful but Jiu held it in trying to be strong. Ryujin slowly moved it out of Jiu's eye and sliced down the same side of her face with the knife. Jiu grunted in pain as she felt the blade finally sink into her other arm. Ryujin said nothing as walked out of the room, leaving Jiu and Yoohyeon. 

Jiu head dropped as she was in too much pain to keep it up. She can hear chains moving as she suspected it was Yoohyeon trying to get the wood lose. 


	33. Chapter 33

"Jiu please talk to me. Please say something! So I know your alive!" Yoohyeon said as she got up and placed her foot on the wall and used her force to try to break out of the chains but still nothing worked. 

Jiu wasn't responding as Yoohyeon could see blood dripping alot. Yoohyeon yanked on the chain some more as she yelled "Jiu please wake up. I don't want to see you dead here!" 

"I'm... alive Yoohyeon. They wouldn't kill me" Jiu said said as she took a couple deep breaths. The pain was too much for Jiu she couldn't get herself to lift up her head. 

"You didn't have to take that for me!" Yoohyeon said

"I had to. I don't want to see you hurt Yoohyeon" Jiu said as she finally picked her head up to face Yoohyeon. 

"Your bleeding alot Jiu" Yoohyeon said as she was mad at how they hurt her. 

Before Jiu could say anything, the door opens and Ryujin was there with a first aid kit of some sort and started treating Jiu wounds "I'm so sorry Minji... again I never wanted to do this-"

"But you did cause you are a coward to my father" Jiu said as she was getting patched up. Ryujin said nothing as she wrapped up Jiu's eye. She got up and walked over to Yoohyeon as she un-did her chains. 

Once she was out of the chains and went right over to Jiu. Ryujin walked over and unlocked the chains from Jiu chains. Jiu fell down right into Yoohyeon's arms. Jiu felt to weak to stay standing. Yoohyeon gave a death glare to Ryujin. Ryujin opened the door as she said "Follow me to your quarters" as she walked away. Yoohyeon picked up Jiu as of this point she lost too much blood to even stand. Yoohyeon followed Ryujin to a fairly nice room, better than a haystack they have been sleeping on "Please stay in the room until the ship has boarded home or there will be consequences" Ryujin said as she allowed Yoohyeon to walk in. Once she did Ryujin shut and locked the door behind her. Yoohyeon walked over to the bed and lightly placed Jiu there, trying not to hurt her as much. 

"At least we get a comfy bed" Jiu chuckled trying to lighten up the situation. 

Yoohyeon sighed as she sat down beside Jiu as she said "Please rest up Jiu. I feel like you are going to need as much as you need soon." 

"I'll be okay Yoohyeon. Is there more first aid?" Jiu said as she pulled out one of the daggers in her arm. 

Yoohyeon looked around and found more wraps as well as alcohol. Yoohyeon quickly grabbed it and brought it over to Jiu. She poured some of the alcohol on a rag and said "This will sting Jiu" 

"Just do it babe-" that is all what Jiu said as Yoohyeon pressed the alcohol drenched rag onto the cut. Jiu's eye went wide as she was holding back a scream. Yoohyeon tried to make it quick as she wrapped it up. 

Yoohyeon sighed as she said "There is one more" looking at the other dagger through her arm. Jiu looked at her and nodded her head. Yoohyeon grabs the hilt of the dagger and without hesitation pulls it out as quickly as she can. Jiu grunted in pain as Yoohyeon quickly cleaned it and wrapped it up. 

"Thank you" Jiu said as Yoohyeon nodded her head. Jiu felt some pain in her now gouged out eye and said "You might need to do one more on my eye Yoohyeon" 

"That one will hurt the most you know Jiu" Yoohyeon said as Jiu nodded her head. Yoohyeon got another rag read as she moved the wrap away from her eye. For the most part it slowed down the bleeding. This hurt Yoohyeon to see Jiu like this. She took a deep breath as she was about to dab it. 

"Yoohyeon wait" Jiu said as she grabs Yoohyeon's wrist "Please don't feel like this is your fault cause I decides it on my own. This was gonna happen regardless." 

"It still pains me to see you like this Jiu" Yoohyeon said as she grabbed Jiu's wrist and started to lightly dab the eye area. Surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as the daggers injuries. Yoohyeon quickly finished as she put a new wrap on Jiu's eye. 

"Thank you Yoohyeon" Jiu said as she smiled in her direction. 

"Anytime you did the same for me. Now please lay down and get some rest" Yoohyeon chuckled. Right before Jiu decided to lay down she placed her hand on Yoohyeon's cheek despite the pain and leaned in to give her a light kiss on the lips. Yoohyeon gladly accepted it as she even smiled when Jiu did that. 

Jiu broke away as she whispered in Yoohyeon's ear "I love you Yoohyeon" she moved away and laid right down. Yoohyeon smiled hearing that as she mouth to Jiu before she fell asleep  _ I love you too _ . 

Yoohyeon watched as Jiu fell asleep and sighed. She placed back and forth in the room and wonder what could happen to them now. She knew that Jiu will be a knight again but she also wondered what would happen to her. Yoohyeon sighed as she didn't want any of that to happen to Jiu.


	34. Chapter 34

Yoohyeon watched as Jiu fell asleep and sighed. She placed back and forth in the room and wonder what could happen to them now. She knew that Jiu will be a knight again but she also wondered what would happen to her. Yoohyeon sighed as she didn't want any of that to happen to Jiu. 

The door open and it was Ryujin with more medical supplies. The look on her face said it all, she never wanted to do that stuff. Ryujin shut the door behind her and walked over to Jiu. Yoohyeon walked over and blocked her path, keeping her away from Jiu. Ryujin sighed as she said "If you want to make sure she doesn't get her wounds infected we must perform a surgery and close up the wounds. I understand why you don't want me near here but I'm the only one who can make sure that she stays alive Yoohyeon." 

"How do I know your actually gonna do that?" Yoohyeon growled as she is now very protective of her. 

"You can watch me and even help. I didn't want to do any of that stuff to her but I had to or it would be worst for me. You know this" Ryujin said. 

Yoohyeon knew what she was talking about and even been there before. Yoohyeon moved slightly to the side so Ryujin can start working on closing the wounds on. Yoohyeon watched over her and said "He got more strict after huh?" 

"Alot and I was his best knight so I got a lot of the anger taken out on me. Do you mind if you could hold Jiu down while I stitched the wounds up?" Ryujin said as Yoohyeon walked over and held Jiu's wrist down. She knew this was gonna hurt alot for Jiu. Ryujin started pretty quickly and it seems like Jiu is in a deep slumber. Ryujin worked quickly as she said "They are planning to execute Jiu and you, Yoohyeon" 

"I'm not surprised in all honesty Ryujin... i was shocked to hear what he said and even more shocked when Jiu went with him" Yoohyeon said "We already lost two... she didn't want to see anymore bloodshed" 

"The wolf right?" Ryujin asked as Yoohyeon nodded her head "Her body went missing, someone took it. People were reporting a person with a bow an arrow taking out the knights one by one on that island to the point where now no knights are there-" 

"Your saying she's alive?" Yoohyeon said as she didn't believe it. Ryujin said nothing as she finished the last stitch on Jiu's eye. 

"Wake her up at some point in the next little bit, we are almost home" Ryujin said as she left the medical supplies and left, locking the door behind her. 

Yoohyeon sat on the ground, beside the best and placed her hand lightly on Jiu's face, rubbing her thumb on her cheek, not wanting to wake her up to her death. 

"Yoohyeon... babe I'm sorry" Jiu whispered as she held Yoohyeon's hand "I most likely brought us to our death and I'm too weak to stand..." 

"You didn't bring us to death Jiu" Yoohyeon said "They are bringing up back to island where your father killed Siyeon... we have a chance of escaping" 

Before Jiu could say anything the head knight came in. Yoohyeon looked at the knight and then back at Jiu. She could see the tension between the two of them. The head knight sighed as he said "Daughter I'm sorry we ha-"

"I know" Jiu snapped. 

The head knight sighed as he walked over and left Jiu sniff something in his hand. Her eye went wide as she gasped for air. She never felt more awake before. She looked around and saw Yoohyeon concerned "The medical knights worked on a new thing to make someone wake up with only using a few different thing they found. I'm stationing you both on the island where we reunited" 

"To have us executed" Jiu said. 

"Unless you prove you have changed" The head knight said again. 

"I will never kneel down to this shit again" Jiu snarled "If I can I'll stab you were you stand. YOU KILLED MY FRIEND"

"All I did was kill someone to make sure your alive. They happen to he a demon that corrupt your mind" The head knight said as he got up "Your execution is tomorrow at sun set" 

Jiu said nothing as he walked out. Jiu got up from her bed and walked around a bit. Yoohyeon held her arms out in case she fell. Jiu looked over at Yoohyeon and said "I'm sorry but my father is right..."

"Jiu your father isn't right. They are messed up" 

"Right... sorry it's a lot" Jiu sighed as she sat back down. 

"They will come back for us don't worry Jiu" Yoohyeon said as she sat beside her. 

A little far back there was another ship. Sua watched out and said "Keep a safe distance from their ship" 

"Got it captain" Dami said as she keep steering the boat. Sua kept a look out as Handong walked over. 

"They heading back to the island where Siyeon was killed. Isn't that island meant for executions" Handong asked.

"Yes... I have a bad feeling about going there" Sua said as she kept her eyes out on the sea "I'm not leaving a crew member anymore. We are finishing this once and for all" 

"We have all of weapons ready and we are just waiting for your command" Dami yelled out as Sua nodded her head. 

"We are gonna go in grab Jiu and Yoohyeon as well as anyone who was captured there and we are escaping" Sua said 

"Understand captain" Handong said as she walked away. She stopped for a second and turned to face Sua as she said "Siyeon and Gahyeon will be proud of you remember that" Sua looked over and nodded her head.


	35. Chapter 35

The boat landed near shore as Ryujin went down stairs to grab Jiu and Yoohyeon. She open the door and sees both of them as she said "We landed come on you two" As she walked away. Yoohyeon and Jiu followed as knights grabbed Jiu and chained her arms up. 

"Why only her?!" Yoohyeon yelled at Ryujin. 

"Cause it's the only pair we have" Ryujin said as she kept walking. Yoohyeon looked back worried about Jiu. Jiu nodded her head as they both kept walking. 

They made back to this island where the attack happened. Yoohyeon looked around and could see they were still recovering from it as there was still bodies still on the ground as well as blood everywhere. Yoohyeon looked and saw an arrow in another person's eye. Yoohyeon knows those arrows but kept quiet. 

They stopped in place as the head knight came and said "This is your last chance my daughter. You can come back to us or this is the last time you will see us or this world again" 

Jiu looked at her father and said "I rather die than join you again" 

The head knight sighed as he said "Very well, prepared for execution in first light tomorrow!" 

The knights dragged Jiu and Yoohyeon away and Yoohyeon yelled "You ungrateful bitch!"

"Bring Yoohyeon to me!" The head knight yelled as Jiu and Yoohyeon got separated. 

Jiu's eyes went wide as she yelled "Leave her! STOP" Jiu try to struggle out of the knights grasp as she saw Yoohyeon get grabbed by the neck by her father. Jiu swung her arms, hitting a knight right in the helmet and knocking him down. She was able to get out the other knights grasp as she made a break for it towards her father and Yoohyeon. Other knights tried to stop her but she was too quick "Let her go!" Jiu yelled as she body slammed her father. Her father was in shock as he let go of Yoohyeon and fell to the ground. Yoohyeon gasped for air as Jiu placed her bound arms around her, keeping her safe as much as she can. 

"What does this woman mean to you daughter?" The head knight said as he got back up from the ground. 

"She is my lover and you will not harm her when I'm still alive" Jiu yelled as she held Yoohyeon closer and slowly started walking backwards away from her father. Yoohyeon was shocked to hear this. Never in a million year Jiu would say she is her lover. 

"Demons like you need to be brought towards the light. You are corrupted, I have failed you" Her father said as he walked toward then and said "I'll kill off you first then Minji so your own lover her can watch you burn and perish in a painful death then i'll have my way with her and make sure she feels everything I use against her with'' Her father said "Take them away" The knights quickly grabbed the both of them as they dragged them away to their cell for the night before their death. 

In the cell Jiu paced back and forth as she knew they were not gonna die like this. Yoohyeon still thought about what Jiu said back there before she got if not killed right there. Yoohyeon looked at Jiu as she said "Did you mean it?" 

Jiu stopped in place as she was confused on what Yoohyeon was asking. She turned to face Yoohyeon as she asked "What do you mean?" 

"What you said back there to your father.Did you mean it when you said I was your lover" Yoohyeon asked as she stood up from the ground. 

Jiu said nothing, walked over and placed her hands on Yoohyeon's hips. She stared at Yoohyeon with her eye as she asked "Would you care if I only had one eye?" 

"No but that does-" Before Yoohyeon could say more Jiu placed her lips on hers and kept them there for a second. This kiss felt different compared to others she had had with Jiu. This one felt loved, caring and soft. 

"Then yes I'm serious. I love you and I will make sure you are safe with me and I know you will do the same" Jiu said as she held Yoohyeon close "I'm not forcing you to do anything just know I love you alot Yoohyeon" 

"I love you too Jiu you know this" Yoohyeon said as she kissed Jiu back. 

"Captain we made it to the island" Dami said as they started docking it away from the town. 

"We go in quiet and attack" Sua said as everyone but a couple crew members stay behind to make sure the boat was ready when they came back and they could sail away quickly. 

Just as people were getting off the ship Dami stood in place as she said "Captain, someone is here" 

Sua got her sword out as someone was walking up towards them. Sua's went wide as she saw who it was "S-Siyeon?" 

"I know I should have been dead," Siyeon said as she walked over. Sua could see her right side was all wrapped up as she took a few breaths. She still had her bow as she said "Where is Gahyeon?" 

That broke Sua as she said "Siyeon..." 

Siyeon looked Sua with her soulless eyes as she knew what happened. She took a deep breath as she knew what was gonna happen as she was struck down. She sighed as she said "At least tell me you took her out in an honorable way?" 

Sua nodded and said "I took her out myself" 

"I'm not letting her rot in hell by herself" Siyeon said as she grunted in pain due to her collarbone and blood still spilling out some more. 

"I know," Sua said as she couldn't bear to see Siyeon like this. 

"If I don't die out there I want Jiu or You to put the blade through me. I understand why you did it but know I can never forgive as she is my blood" Siyeon said as she got her bow ready to join the attack. 

"I'll never find anyone else like you Siyeon" Sua said as she pulled her sword out "Thank you" 

Siyeon nodded her head as she walked away from Sua. Sua was heart broken, she can tell Siyeon was in pain and didn't want to face her. She knew she would be the one who does it. Sua sighed as she said "Let's get our crew members back now" 


	36. Chapter 36

Jiu slammed her body against the cell door again, feeling it shake once again. Jiu took a couple deep breaths and took a few steps back and ran full speed at the door and used the side of the body again slamming against it. Yoohyeon just watched over and over again as she said "Jiu your going to break your shoulder if you keep going here I got this. Remember this isn't my first time in prison" Jiu sighed as she laid down on the hay stack as Yoohyeon walked over to the door as she sounded scared and said "Excuse me!" 

A knight came running over and she said "What is it!" 

"I need someone here really quick. I'm just really thirsty and I need you to answer some questions for me" Yoohyeon said as she sneaked her hand to the waist line on the knight trying to grab the keys that were attached. Yoohyeon didn't have time to be sneaking so grab the knight by the helmet and quickly took it off. Before the knight could register what was going on, Yoohyeon slammed their head against the cell door a few times, making them bleed and fall over unconscious. Yoohyeon used her length as she grabbed the key from the knocked out knight and used it quickly to unlock the door. 

Jiu got up and jokingly said "You could have used that before?" 

"I could yes but also there was like a shit ton of other guards so it would be difficult. Patient cutie" Yoohyeon said as she opened the door and looked around to see if there was anyone else. As Yoohyeon was looking out, Jiu dragged the unconscious knight into the cell. They both nodded as they moved out looking for a way out. 

"Yoohyeon over here-" Before Jiu can finish her statement she got slammed right in the cheek and fell to the ground. Yoo ran over and saw it was Ryujin. Ryujin shakes her hand out and kicked Jiu hard as she was still on the ground. Jiu grunted in pain as she could feel blood slowly coming up her neck. 

Yoohyeon acted quickly and side tackled Ryujin to the wall and quickly threw a punch, hitting her in the face. Ryujin gained her strength and shoved Yoohyeon pack. Yoohyeon back slammed on the wall as it took the breath out of her. Ryujin ran towards and released a front facing kick. Yoohyeon quickly dodge as Ryujing left a crack in the wall. Yoohyeon used this time to kick her leg hard and out of place. Ryujin fell as she grunted in pain. She tried to get up but fell back down due to her leg. Yoohyeon ran over and helped Jiu up. 

Jiu sighed as she looked at her old and said "I can't stay here"

Ryujin finally got up as she threw a punch, which Jiu grabbed her arm and slammed her toward a wall, face first. She grabbed her again and swung at her face, hitting her right in the jaw and her falling down back to the ground. Ryujin stayed on the ground as she said "He will kill you" 

"And i'll make sure I get him first. Stay in hiding and get away from here" Jiu said as she kneeled down to be at face level with Ryujin "You're still young Ryujin just leave here" 

"Yoohyeon we need to leave" Yoohyeon said as Jiu nodded her head. Jiu got up and both started to run away. 

They got out of the building and quickly looked around and made sure no one was around. Just then Yoohyeon saw a knight fire an arrow at Jiu. Yoohyeon quickly shoved Jiu out of the and was pierced by the arrow in her arm. Jiu's eyes went wide as she was grabbed. Jiu saw it was a couple knights that grabbed her "No,no,no,no!" Jiu yelled as she was getting dragged away. 

"Since you wanted to push it" the head knight said as he walked over and grabbed Jiu by the hair, "I'm ending this now. Bring her over to hang" 

"JIU!" Yoohyeon yelled as she tried to run over but the knights quickly grabbed her as well and kicked her in the back of the knee, bringing her down as they made her watch. Yoohyeon struggled but with the arrow still in her arm she didn't have a lot of strength but kept trying. 

Jiu kept fighting her way out of the grips of the knights but there was also another set of heads ready to grab her. Jiu got her hand free and swung at one of them, which made them stagger back as she quickly kneeled another one right in the groin. She tried to run but there were two more knights and knocked her to the ground. One of them held her down as the other quickly tied her arms and legs so she couldn't struggle. 

"Your a fighter my daughter. I true lions soul" The head knight said "But it must be put down" 

"FUCK YOU!" Jiu yelled as she dragged to where they doing the hangings.

"They really corrupted you... you are no longer the child I knew" The head said as he walked with the other knights that have Jiu. Jiu said nothing as they made it. The knight made her kneel on the box as they placed the noose on her neck and made sure it was tight. 

"Yoohyeon don't look," Jiu yelled as she made eye contact. Yoohyeon closed her eyes as a couple tears came down. 

"I'm not sorry about this. The only thing I'm sorry about it how I didn't save you daughter" The head knight said as he pulled the lever which activated the trap door underneath Jiu. Jiu was hanging by her neck as she was gasping for air. 

Jiu used her arms that they tied to try to lift herself up but they tied them on tight so it was hard to move. She was struggling for air as everything was slowly turning dark for her. 

_ This is it?  _

"JIU!" Yoohyeon yelled as she couldn't see she was fighting less. 

_ Why am I cold?  _

"Jiu keep going please!" Yoohyeon yelled again as she struggled to break out of the knights grasp. 

_ Am I gone now? _


	37. Chapter 37

Just before Jiu took her last breath an arrow flew through the sky and broke the rope that Jiu was hanging from. Jiu dropped down through the trap door and landed on the ground gasping for air. 

Yoohyeon looked over and it was Siyeon as well as her other crew members. Sua walked over and pulled her swords out and yelled "DON'T FUCK WITH MY CREW! CHARGE" 

All of her crew charged forward attacking every knight there is on site. The other knights were about to kill Yoohyeon but Dami and Handong quickly came over. Dami swung her sword fast enough that she sliced the knight's head clean as Handong stabbed the knight right in the chest as she tackled them right on the ground. Yoohyeon was able to quickly get up and run after Jiu "Yoohyeon!" Handong yelled as Yoohyeon turned to face her. Handong tossed her axe as Yoohyeon grabbed it mid air as she quickly ran for Jiu. 

Jiu was still gasping for air as she was looking at the square blue sky. She felt her neck and can still feel the rope digging into her. Just then she saw Yoohyeon dropped down and landed right above her as she said "Hey Jiu let's go!" Yoohyeon said as she helped Jiu right up.

Jiu took a few deep breaths as Yoohyeon jumped up to get out of the trapdoor. Once she was up and knight tackled her on the wooden floor as he pulled a dagger out. Jiu climbed out of the trap door hole and saw this and she gained all of her strength back instantly as she ran over and front kicked the knight right in the side of their head. Yoohyeon got up and swung her axe of them right in the chest, killing them instantly. Yoohyeon walked over and grabbed their sword and tossed it to Yoohyeon as she said "See our crew wouldn't leave behind" 

"I knew they wouldn't babe" Jiu chuckled as a knight ran over with their sword out and swung down trying to hit Jiu. Jiu acted quickly and dodged the attack and spinned so she was behind him and stabbed the sword right through their chest "Where is he?" Jiu said as she looked around for her father. 

"JIU!" Sua yelled as she sliced a knight up seeing the two of them. She ran over and said "No man is ever left behind in my crew" 

"Captain!" Yoohyeon yelled as she signaled behind her. Sua quickly turned around and ducked her head from a sword swing and used all of her strength to head but the knight in the gut and proceeded to swing the knight over her body. She stabbed both swords right in the throat as she looked over at Jiu and Yoohyeon. She signals where the person Jiu is looking for. Jiu nodded her head as she ran in that direction. 

In the distance she saw Siyeon fighting which surprised her. She thought she was dead. Jiu took a closer look and saw Siyeon doesn't has much time left. She looked around as she saw her father slicing down her crew. She ran at him, killing off a few knights in the process "FATHER YOU DEVIL!" Jiu yelled as she jump and kicked him right on the ground, knocking off his helmet. She got into her fighting stance as she kept her sword up. 

Her father got up for the first time without a mask and said "I underestimate your friends here" 

"This is my first time seeing you with out a mask in the past years that I was here" Jiu said "I'm not leaving until you die where you stand Father" 

Her father looked down at her and said "Them I'll see you in hell child" he said as she pulled up his greatsword. Jiu can see a mark on his sword and she tighten her blade. She swung first quickly, her father easily blocked. She swung her blade again and both of their blades clashed together, making a small spark. Jiu pulled all of her strength as she shoved her father back. Her father lost his balance and Jiu saw the chance and stabbed her blade forward. Her father saw this and quickly grabbed her blade and said "I don't go down with a fight child" he brought the blade forward which made Minji go forward as he headbutt Jiu right in the face. Jiu fell down due to impact and dropped her sword. 

"Fuck!" Jiu yelled as she groaned in pain. Her father ran over and swung his sword down. Jiu saw this and quickly rolled on the ground dodging the attack. She quickly got up and tackled him to the ground. She quickly threw a few punches at his face, leaving a few marks. The father grabbed his child by the neck and said "You think I'm going to let you win this" as he got up quickly tightening his grip on Jiu. He lifted his daughter up from the ground by his neck as he said "You think just because you're my daughter this will be easy." Jiu already was out of breath due to the marks on her neck due to her being hung. Siyeon saw this and quickly aimed her bow at the head knight and fired quickly. 

The arrow landed in his shoulder as he dropped Jiu. He grunted in pain as she turned to face Siyeon. Yoohyeon looked over and saw an opening and quickly ran for it. Yoohyeon quickly pulled the arrow out of the head knight and before he could understand what was happening, Yoohyeon was right in front of him and stabbed the arrow right into one of his eye. He screamed in pain as Yoohyeon kicked his knee out to make him kneel. Something is Yoohyeon's mind snapped as she said "I'll murder you where you fucking stand you cunt!" As she picked up her axe and swung down on his shoulder, making a clean cut. Yoohyeon saw his arm fall down from the rest of his body as he grunted in pain. Yoohyeon walked over and said to Jiu "End it or I will" as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She knew Jiu had to do this. 

Jiu didn't have to be told twice as she picked up his great sword and said "This is over" She could see the fear in her fathers eyes as he swung his blade to the side and fully swung it his direction. The body fell down, his head went rolling right to Sua's feet as a trail of blood followed. Jiu looked down at the body and could help but cry a bit. Even though the man was evil she was still her father and something about this still killed her. She took a deep breath as she said "The head knight is dead" 

Sua walked over as she looked at the body and nodded her head as the head knight is dead.


	38. Chapter 38

Jiu looked behind her and saw Siyeon getting support from Handong and Dami. They brought her over and Dami said "She requested for you to kill her if she lives through this battle" 

"What-" Jiu said as she saw Siyeon's condition was getting worse by the second. Her shoulder where she got cut up was bleeding worse and she turned paler than ever. She never saw Siyeon like.

"Jiu... please end my suffering in the way I want to... go" Siyeon said as it was tough for her to speak at this point "I'm not leaving my sister in hell alone and I know I'm not gonna make it so, please end it!" Siyeon yelled as she kneeled down as she couldn't keep standing anymore.

Jiu kneeled down and placed her forehead against hers as she said "Please guide me"

"Me and Gahyeon will guide you," Siyeon said as she grabbed Jiu's arm and held it tight as tears came down her face "I'm sorry for hurting and... being cold to you" 

"Don't be, please."Jiu said and walked over to grab her sword and she walked back to Siyeon. She looked at Siyeon and she gave her a nod. Jiu took a deep breath as stabbed her blade right through Siyeon's heart. She looked at her and smiled as blood slowly came out of her mouth. She looked Jiu in the eyes as she said "Let the sea guide you crewmate" as she took her last breath with Jiu's sword right through her. 

Jiu kneeled down in front of her as the tears wouldn't stop flowing down from her eye. Jiu looked at Siyeon again and could see a smile on her face. She was happy she left in the hands of her crew. Sua walked over and helped Jiu up as she said "She asked for you to be the one." 

"I know I saw it on her face" Jiu said as she kept looking at Siyeon "What does this mean now captain" Jiu said as she wiped her eye off. 

"We took out their head knight. At this point we can either charge the kingdom or we go home for a bit then we go. I think going into hiding is our best option as I look around" Sua said as she saw countless dead bodies around as well smoke. It was a bloodbath out here. 

"You tell me what to captain... I'm just happy to still stand with you" Jiu said as she faced her captain. 

Sua smirked as she said "Let's go home everyone!" 

Everyone started to clean up as they made their way over to their ship. Yoohyeon finally caught up with Jiu as she made Jiu turn to face her. Once they were both making eye contact Yoohyeon leaned in to kiss her. Yoohyeon was happy Jiu is still with her. Jiu looked behind her to see Ryujin standing and facing her. They both stared at each other as a knight walked beside Ryujin and said "Your orders?" 

Ryujin said nothing as she walked away from Jiu and the other knights followed, knowing she wouldn't win but as well as she knew her life wasn't here anymore. She was free to do what she pleased. 

Back on the ship Handong sat Jiu down to take a look at her injured eye. She removed the cloth as she said "You think they wouldn't do something this awful to you. I rather pick death than what you went through." 

"It already happened so I can't say I would have chose it or not" Jiu said as she remained emotionless. 

"What did they do to you Jiu what the fuck?" Handong said as she got a closer look into Jiu's injured eye. Jiu said nothing as she touched her neck, she could still feel the rope burns on her neck. Handong looked at her and said "Let me see your torsos just to make sure there isn't any bleeding" Handong said as Dami came in with more wraps and alcohol for sanitizing. Jiu nodded her hand as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it drop. 

"Holy shit-" Dami said as neither her or Handong could believe their eyes. Jiu was still badly wrapped in a couple area as they saw more melted skin on her back. Dami just seeing this broke a bucket she was holding out of anger "He did this?" 

"Yea it was pretty bad. The wrapped up area is where the daggers went through" Jiu said as she pointed them out. 

Handong stopped what she was doing and got the sewing kit out from her first head and starting to sewing her wounds closed as she said "You didn't have to go with him you know?" 

"I couldn't see you guys die" Jiu said "I could never forgive mysel- ahhhah fuck!" Jiu screamed as she started to feel the needle go through her skin. 

"Just a couple more Jiu" Handong said as she started to act quickly. 

After a few more minutes and more blood was drawn Handong finally finished as Dami said "Good as new now huh?" 

Handong looked at Dami and smacked her hard "Shut it Yubin" Handong said as Dami chuckled. Handong wrapped up all of Jiu's treated wounds as she said "You will be fine in a few sunrises" 

"Thanks Handong" Jiu smiled and continued "Where is Yoohyeon?" 

"In your guy's quarters. She hasn't been the same since that fights and you were brought here. It might help if you go check on her" Dami said. 

Jiu got up and walked away from the two of them as she said "Thank you again" 

"Jiu wait" Handong said as Jiu stopped in place and turned to face her "Please take it easy on yourself. You wounds can still open up" 

"I'll be okay, don't worry Handong but thank you" Jiu said as she walked away.


	39. Chapter 39

"Guess Siyeon's and her father's death is taking a toll on her" Dami said as she sat down on the ground of the boat floor. 

"Well no shit Dami. She took off her father's head then stab Siyeon there is a lot going through her head" Handong said as she started to clean up the blood off her hands "I mean wouldn't you have a lot through your head if you killed someone who is blood and someone you were close to?" 

"I mean yea you got a point but I think she is more upset about Siyeon's death than anything. I mean they hated each other, got close, Jiu saw Siyeon die right in front of her, Siyeon comes back to life only to have the person she grew close to kill her. That can fuck anyone up" Dami said. 

Jiu walked through the boat with a dull pain in her shoulder, nothing new for her as she kinda used to it at this point. She kept looking back at Siyeon before she killed her. She thought she could save her but she wanted to give Siyeon her last wish and to be with her sister again.

She opened the door to her room and saw Yoohyeon wanting for her. Yoohyeon turned to the sound of the door opening as she got up and lightly hugged Jiu. No words needed to be said as Jiu held her tight despite the slight pain in her shoulder. Yoohyeon moved away from Jiu's shoulder to face her as she leaned in for a kiss. This kiss felt comforting for Jiu. Something about this kiss was different to the other ones, Jiu felt safe. 

Yoohyeon broke away from the kiss and cupped Jius cheeks as she said "I love you Jiu" 

Jiu slightly smiled as she said "I love you too." Jiu leaned in as she kissed Yoohyeon again, this time more hungry. 

"I trust you" Yoohyeon said as she held Jiu tight "I don't want you to hurt yourself more though" 

Jiu said nothing as she slowly kissed down Yoohyeon's neck. Yoohyeon held a groan back as Jiu placed her hands under Yoohyeon's shirt, feeling around. Jiu stopped at the neck as she found Yoohyeon's pulse point and slowly kissed right on top of the point, earning a light moan from Yoohyeon as she pulled Jiu closer "Do you trust me Babe?" 

"Jiu you shoulder and arm-" Yoohyeon was interrupted by Jiu lightly biting her neck. She used her hand to cover her own mouth as she moaned. 

"Trust me Yoohyeon" Jiu said as she got on her knees and quickly removed Yoohyeon pants and underwear. Jiu spread Yoohyeon's leg more so she got a better view of Yoohyeon's cunt. Jiu looked up as she kissed the inside of Yoohyeon's thigh. Yoohyeon shivered in pleasure as she nodded her head. Jiu smirked as she slowly kissed up Yoohyeon's leg, teasing her. Jiu right away flatten her tongue on Yoohyeon's cunt and gave it a long lick, earning a loud moan from Yoohyeon. Jiu stopped with the teasing as she entered her tongue into Yoohyeon as she started to slowly eat her out. Her nose brushed against Yoohyeon clit, earning another moan from Yoohyeon. 

"M-minji please... ah!" Yoohyeon moaned she could feel herself already tighten up. Yoohyeon used her free hand to bring up Jiu up to face level. Yoohyeon grabbed Jiu by the neck as she pulled her in for a heated kiss, tasting herself on Jiu's lips.

Yoohyeon sneaked her hand down Jiu pants cupping her crotch and slowly rubbed it slowly as Jiu breath slowly got heavier. Jiu smirked as she said "I'm not done with you yet pup" as she placed her knee I'm between her legs as slowly moving it up and down, creating friction. 

"I-i- fuck.... I know" Yoohyeon moaned as she moved Jiu's panties away as she could feel how wet she was. She slowly inserted a finger into Jiu and started to pump in and out. Jiu broke away from the kiss and leaned her head on Yoohyeon's shoulder as she slowly started to breathe heavier. Yoohyeon smirked as she removed her hand from Jiu's pants and picked her up. She kissed down Jiu's neck as she slowly laid her down on their hay bed. She shoved her hand back down Jiu pants as she now entered two fingers in Jiu's entrance. 

"FUCK!" Jiu moaned out as she grabbed Yoohyeon's neck as Yoohyeon started pumping her fingers in and out roughly out of her entrance. Jiu tried to move her hand towards Yoohyeon's entrance by Yoohyeon quickly grabbed her arm. 

"Only you right now. Your hurt" Yoohyeon said as she moved Jiu arm above her "Keep your head on my neck of you want. I don't mind" Yoohyeon said as she bit down on Jiu's neck, leaving a mark. Jiu groaned as she could feel Yoohyeon going faster. Jiu started to moan louder as she could feel her cunt go tighter as Yoohyeon added a third finger. 

"Y-yooh I'm close" Jiu moaned as Yoohyeon went faster as she placed her thumb on Jiu's clit "Don't stop" Jiu croaked out. Yoohyeon said nothing as she slowly circled her thumb around Jiu's clit as she quickly pumped Her finger as she could feel Jiu getting close. One final push as Jiu moaned loudly as she cummed. Yoohyeon removed one of her fingers as she slowly pull and push them in, prolonging her pleasure. Jiu leaned up and kissed Yoohyeon hungerly as she now pushed her knee up to Yoohyeon's cunt. Yoohyeon out of instinct slowly started to grind on her leg. She sighed as she let go of her arm and slowly started to grind harder on Jiu's leg. 

She looked down at an exhausted Jiu as she smirked. She went a little found as she leaned close to Jiu ear as she whispered "Can you flex your thigh?" 

Jiu smirked as she did what she was told and flexed her thigh. Yoohyeon smiled as she said "I love you Jiu" as she kept looking at Jiu and she felt a shock wave as she climaxed. She took a couple deep breath as she laid down right Jiu as she kissed her neck again. Before Jiu could say anything she lightly bit down on Jiu's neck again, leaving a dark mark on her neck. 

"What is you and biting Yoohyeon?" Jiu chuckled as she. 

"I like biting what's mine" Yoohyeon chuckled as she got a light smack from Jiu. 

"I swear to God your like a puppy" Jiu chuckled as she turned to face as she said "Your mine though" 

Yoohyeon leaned in to kiss as she held Jiu close as she said "When we get back to the island you are gonna rest and I'm taking care of you" 

"I'm okay don't worry Y-ahhahaa Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. That hurt" Jiu said as she twisted her arm the wrong way "Okay fine you win" 

"I know I did babe. Please sleep ill get you some water okay?" Yoohyeon said as she gets up. Jiu was about to fight back but she couldn't move without being in pain and was slowly falling asleep. Jiu yawned as she nodded her head. 

Yoohyeon walked out of their room as Sua was waiting outside for them. Yoohyeon was shocked as Sua said "She is resting?" 

"Yes captain she is fell asleep" Yoohyeon said as Sua nodded her head hearing this. 

"Good. She will need lots of it" Sua said as she got up and walked over towards Yoohyeon as she said "Hurt her and I'll stab you through the mouth got it?" 

"Y-yes captain I'm not planning on hurting her" Yoohyeon stuttered as Sua nodded her head. 

"Good cause she needs you more than you think Yoohyeon. She loves you alot, please treat her compared to what she felt before '' Sua said as Yoohyeon nodded her head knowing what Sua meant. Sua gave Yoohyeon a pale of fresh water as she walked away, knowing she was in good hands. 

Yoohyeon walked back inside their room to see Jiu was fast asleep. Sat beside the sleeping Jiu and watched her sleep peacefully for the first time since Yoohyeon was on this ship. Yoohyeon smiled as she played with Jiu's hand, watching over her, knowing she is okay and is now free from her devil for now.


End file.
